<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blinding light, be my guide by seothsayers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353320">blinding light, be my guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers'>seothsayers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M, Necromancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seothsayers/pseuds/seothsayers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo lives a normal life in Swan City, as normal as one can when you're a necromancer working to help solves murders. One man's untimely death leads Kyungsoo to learn more about his magic, the fae world beyond his own and a certain fae prince named Baekhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm rlly anxious about posting this! i normally try to aim for long fics, but i felt this would work better in a chaptered format. i'm about halfway through writing it but i was just itching to start sharing it so decided to start uploading it. i'm aiming for this to be about 5 or 6 chapters and i already have three written so the wait time between them shouldn't be too long. </p><p>warnings for this chapter: there is some description of a dead body/the injuries sustained but it isn't too explicit. y'know, just normal necromancy stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The atmosphere in Swan City hits differently at night.</p><p>Minseok had once compared it to the saying ‘when the cat’s away, the mice will play’ and it has stuck with Kyungsoo ever since. As soon as it gets dark, magic permeates the air. Swan City is one of the few places where the fae <em>don’t </em>hide – or at least disguise themselves – during the day, but it is clear they feel no restrictions when the sun goes down and the humans go to sleep. Light shows, melodic laughter and mesmerising wings unfurled for the world to see. It is beautiful.</p><p>The sight that awaits Kyungsoo tonight however, is not. Midnight calls from Minseok were never good. Kyungsoo had changed out of his pyjamas as quickly as he could and called a taxi to take him to the address Minseok had sent over. Seungwan is waiting for him outside, a bright smile on her face as she greets him, despite the circumstances.</p><p>“Hey.” Kyungsoo says. “What is waiting for me tonight?”</p><p>“The victim is male, approximately mid-30s. Seelie magic inclined from the looks of things in his apartment. His neighbour called for a wellness check because she had heard loud noises coming from his place early this morning but hadn’t seen him leave or come home tonight.” Seungwan explains as they enter the lift.</p><p>They exit out onto the fourth floor and Seungwan leads Kyungsoo into the apartment. He immediately spots Minseok and Junmyeon, deep in conversation.</p><p>“Ah, Kyungsoo.” Minseok says when he notices them. “I’ll take you through to the body. Just a heads up, it’s a bit messy.”</p><p>Kyungsoo grimaces. He has seen his fair share of crime scenes over the past five years and the messier they were, the longer they stuck with him afterwards. The cons of the job. They enter the bedroom and Kyungsoo spots the body on the floor. There is a large gash across the throat and Kyungsoo can see various other wounds on the chest.</p><p>Kyungsoo gets to work. He pulls on his latex gloves first and then sets down a few enchanted crystals – clear quartz, smoky quartz and turquoise – before drawing out the runes for communication, clarity, and life around the body in chalk.</p><p>When he is finished, Kyungsoo places a hand to the man’s neck, over the wound, and closes his eyes, letting his magic flow into the man’s body. It tingles as it travels down his fingertips. When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, the man is looking up at him. It is not a sight for the light-hearted – his eyes are vacant; his skin is pale and greying, and he is covered in blood.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks. It is always polite to start with the basics.</p><p>“Choi Taeyoung.” The man answers, voice rough and gravelly.</p><p>“It is nice to meet you, Choi Taeyoung. I’m Do Kyungsoo and I’m here to ask you a few questions if that is alright.” Kyungsoo waits for a nod of affirmation. “Can you tell me how you died?”</p><p>“There was a break in.” Taeyoung says slowly, each word drawn out like it is taking all his energy just to form the words. “It woke me up. They attacked me and tried to drain my magic, but I fought back. Then they slit my throat.”</p><p>Kyungsoo frowns, as he thinks over his next question. Talking to the dead gets harder as time passes – the longer he waits to wake them, the more they forget, and the details begin to blur together. Taeyoung could have been dead for nearly twelve hours already, but they had no way of knowing for certain until Kyungsoo could do an autopsy. “Did they say anything to you before they killed you?”</p><p>“That I didn’t deserve my magic. That they would rid the world of people like me.” Taeyoung says.</p><p>“Did you see anything that could identify your killer? Hair colour, or clothes?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Taeyoung frowns. “Dressed in dark colours, a hood over their head. Maybe a mask? I couldn’t see a face.”</p><p>“Can you think of any reason as to why you were attacked?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Taeyoung seems to mull this one over for a second. “Maybe because I work in the office of the human ambassador to the fae. They were working on a deal which would allow humans with magic to travel over the breach and unlock their magic fully. It’s not confirmed yet, but it is close.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “Thank you, Taeyoung. You have been really helpful. Rest peacefully.”</p><p>Kyungsoo closes his eyes again and the magic retreats from Taeyoung’s body, leaving him lifeless on the ground.</p><p>“That didn’t sound good.”</p><p>Kyungsoo jumps as Minseok speaks up.</p><p>“No, it didn’t.” Kyungsoo sighs as he removes his gloves and collects his equipment. “Possible political murder? The press will have a field day if they get their hands on this.”</p><p>“Just another day in the office then.” Minseok laughs. “Thanks again, Kyungsoo. See you tomorrow?”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and heads out, waving goodbye to Junmyeon and Seungwan on his way.</p><p>/</p><p>When Kyungsoo gets to work the next morning, the precinct is bustling. He heads straight downstairs to finish his assessment of Choi Taeyoung’s body. In the morgue, he goes through the rest of the autopsy process – checking for DNA, assessing the wounds, and establishing a cause and time of death. Yerim is working alongside him today, and with her help Kyungsoo finishes up the process quickly.</p><p>A few hours pass by. Yerim sings along to the radio and then disappears off to lunch. Kyungsoo is cleaning when the lift dings and Minseok enters the room, another unfamiliar man hot on his tail.</p><p>It is clear instantly that the man is fae – Kyungsoo can feel the way the magic in the air shifts, from just his own, weaker signature to something much more overwhelming. Even if he hadn’t sensed the shift, Kyungsoo could guess from the way the man looked alone: his lithe frame, expensive looking three-piece navy suit and his eyes – gold. Kyungsoo can’t help but stare.</p><p>“This is Baekhyun.” Minseok says, gesturing towards the newcomer. “From the information you gathered last night and other intel that has since been uncovered, it is safe to assume our killer was fae. Baekhyun here is… a representative of the Seelie court. He is going to be working with us on this case and wanted to see the body.”</p><p>“He’s right over here.” Kyungsoo takes them over to Taeyoung.</p><p>Kyungsoo talks them through everything – all the injuries, the lack of DNA they had found on the body. He can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him, his stare intense, and when Kyungsoo’s finished speaking, Baekhyun steps up closer to Taeyoung’s body.</p><p>“Minseok said you learnt that the killer tried to drain the magic from our victim.” Baekhyun’s voice is like honey and Kyungsoo has to repress a shiver.</p><p>“Yes. I’m assuming that is the reason for the bruises on the upper arms too.” Kyungsoo points at the dark marks on Taeyoung’s skin.</p><p>“Would you be able to reanimate him again?” Baekhyun asks.</p><p>“I could, but it’s been around thirty-six hours since he died now, so I’m not sure we would get anything else useful from him.” Kyungsoo says, glancing over at Minseok.</p><p>“Can you try anyway?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wide. “There are very few people out there with talents like yours and I’m eager to see them in action.”</p><p>“I –” Kyungsoo glances over at Minseok who nods. “Okay. Just give me a few minutes.”</p><p>Kyungsoo sets about preparing to wake Taeyoung. Baekhyun watches him as he lays out the crystals on the table and draws out the runes.</p><p>"All of this helps channel your magic?" Baekhyun asks.</p><p>"Yes. It's better for me to have a focus. It helped when I was first learning to control my magic - the last thing you want is to unleash a wave of necrotic energy unprepared." Kyungsoo says.</p><p>Baekhyun hums. "I might be able to get you something to help with that."</p><p>"We have regulations..." Kyungsoo begins, but Baekhyun interrupts him.</p><p>"Nothing illegal." Baekhyun looks amused. "I know your rules."</p><p>When Taeyoung wakes up, Kyungsoo says, “Hello again. Can you tell us your name?”</p><p>Taeyoung recalls his name with no issue, but when Kyungsoo starts to repeat the questions he had asked the night before, the details start to blur together. The confusion is evident in his voice and its sad.</p><p>“Is there anything you want me to ask, or can I let him rest now?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Thank you.” Baekhyun bows his head slightly.</p><p>Kyungsoo sends Taeyoung to rest for the second time and steps away, peeling off his gloves.</p><p>“Well, that was fascinating.” Baekhyun’s voice is filled with intrigue. “You went to school for this, yes?”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods. Baekhyun looks like he wants to ask more, but Minseok presses a hand to his shoulder and gestures towards the lift. “I’m sure Kyungsoo will be available to answer your questions later, but right now we have a meeting to go to. I’ll see you later, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“It was nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun.</p><p>“Likewise,” Baekhyun replies, smiling warmly at Kyungsoo before following Minseok to the lift.</p><p>Kyungsoo waits until the doors have shut, and he is alone to let out a deep breath. He looks over at Taeyoung’s body and says, “Well, that was different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo!”</p><p>He jumps at the sound of his name and looks up to see Baekhyun striding towards him. Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed him stood in the lobby – too busy deliberating over what he wanted to eat for lunch.</p><p>“Baekhyun, can I help you?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“Are you heading to lunch? I was hoping to steal some of your time if you don’t mind.” Baekhyun says. “I know an excellent sushi place nearby.”</p><p>“I…” Kyungsoo hesitates. It is hard not to feel suspicious – Baekhyun meets Kyungsoo once, learns he is a necromancer and then wants to talk to him? Kyungsoo hasn’t met too many fae in his life, but none of them had been particularly pleased to learn about his skill set. Necromancy was still taboo for a lot of people.</p><p>At his hesitation, Baekhyun promises, “I’ll have you back in no time at all.”</p><p>Kyungsoo relents. One lunch wouldn’t do him any harm. “Okay, lead the way.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s demeanour shifts – tension seems to slip from his shoulders, and he smiles brightly at Kyungsoo. As they head out onto the street, Baekhyun makes small talk about the weather and points out a cute puppy on the side of the road.</p><p>The sushi restaurant isn’t too far from the precinct and is clearly fae owned. The staff haven’t bothered to glamour themselves – their pointy ears and iridescent wings proudly on display for the world to see. Baekhyun greets the server with familiarity, and they are led to a table near the back.</p><p>“Pick whatever you want,” Baekhyun tells him. “I’m paying.”</p><p>“I don’t –”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Baekhyun grins. “It’s the least I can do considering the amount of questions I want to ask you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kyungsoo agrees.</p><p>The server comes over and takes their order, Baekhyun adding another selection of dishes to the list after Kyungsoo finishes talking. Then they are left alone. Baekhyun’s still glamoured but he seems right at home here. He lounges back in the booth, an arm over the back of his seat as he looks over at Kyungsoo, studying him.</p><p>“You have questions?” Kyungsoo says, and the intensity of Baekhyun’s stare lessens, just a little.</p><p>“I do.” Baekhyun nods. “I was surprised to hear the precinct had a necromancer on their team. It has been a long time since I’ve met someone like you.”</p><p>“There aren’t many of us.” Kyungsoo murmurs.</p><p>“You’re not wrong there.” Baekhyun says. “How did you end up as a medical examiner?”</p><p>“Out of spite.” Kyungsoo laughs. “There aren’t many jobs for necromancers, not legal ones anyway. I think so many people just expected me to give up and go work in a ‘regular’ job that it just made me more determined to prove them wrong. One of my teachers suggested I look into pathology and here I am.”</p><p>Baekhyun nods, resolutely. “I’m glad that they didn’t push you leave. Necromancy is such an interesting strain of magic, but people fear it, even in the fae realm.”</p><p>“I get it, having the power to raise the dead is kind of terrifying.” Kyungsoo laughs. “I wish people would give me a chance though.”</p><p>“How are you treated at work?” Baekhyun questions. “Do they give you any trouble?”</p><p>“Oh, people at work are great. They’ve never treated me disrespectfully, I think Minseok would have their heads.” Kyungsoo says. “It helps that everyone in the office has seen what I can do at least once too. Once they have, it loses its novelty. And, at the end of the day, it is only a small part of my job. I get my work done; I’ve never given them a reason to doubt me.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Baekhyun says. The server starts to bring over their order and they fall into silence as they begin to eat. Kyungsoo is starving – using his magic always takes it out of him, waking the dead is no simple feat – and shovels down his food as quickly as he can without making a fool of himself in front of company. Kyungsoo isn’t really sure if it works. He looks up after a moment to see Baekhyun watching him with an amused smile on his face. </p><p>“You said it was a long time since you’d met someone like me,” Kyungsoo begins. “How long exactly?”</p><p>Baekhyun frowns. “Over a century. I couldn’t give you an exact date, that’s how long. Time starts to blur together when you’ve lived as long as I have.”</p><p>“How long exactly is that?” Kyungsoo asks. “I mean if that’s not rude to ask. I don’t really know how this works.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughs. It is like music to Kyungsoo’s ears. “No, it’s not rude, not to me at least. I am in my second century. Still a baby, really.”</p><p>“A baby.” Kyungsoo repeats, monotone. Almost two hundred years old and Baekhyun was a <em>baby</em>.</p><p>“Yes.” Baekhyun grins. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but most of the people I grew up with have lived close to a thousand years, some even longer. So, to them, I’m still a baby.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine living for a thousand years.” Kyungsoo murmurs, setting down his chopsticks. The sushi was really good, he had to admit. Baekhyun had definitely over ordered though – he had barely touched his food and several of the dishes over on his side of the table were sitting untouched.</p><p>“Take all you want.” Baekhyun moves some of the dishes on the table closer to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Are you sure? You did order it.”</p><p>“Yes, I ordered it for <em>you</em>.” Baekhyun laughs. “I knew you’d be reluctant to order too much when I said I would pay. You humans are all the same. So polite.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kyungsoo says. “Well then – thank you.” He smiles at Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun looks pleased.</p><p>“Did you have any other questions?” Kyungsoo asks as he begins to dig in.</p><p>“How was the academy?” Baekhyun asks. “I’ve heard mixed things from people I’ve spoken to about it before, but that was quite some time ago.”</p><p>Kyungsoo shrugs. “It was fine. They don’t really cater to people with magic like mine. All my classes were taught by unseelie fae with other specialities – trickery, or elemental. I spent most of my time in the library trying to teach myself the rest.”</p><p>Baekhyun frowns. “That’s unfortunate.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “Having a necromancer teach necromancy would have made my life a lot easier. Nothing I can do about it now, though.”</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t ask any more questions after that. He pays for their meal as promised and leaves a hefty tip before walking Kyungsoo back to the precinct.</p><p>“Thank you for having lunch with me.” Baekhyun says. “It was very informative.”</p><p>“Thank you for buying me lunch,” Kyungsoo says. “I suppose I’ll see you around, if you’re working on the Taeyoung case.”</p><p>Baekhyun nods. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“You too.” Kyungsoo says, walking inside.</p><p>Just before he turns the corner, Kyungsoo glances back over his shoulder. He’s just in time to see Baekhyun disappear in a flash of blinding light.</p><p>/</p><p>Baekhyun keeps popping up everywhere after that. Whenever Kyungsoo goes up to the main floor of the precinct, Baekhyun is there, talking with Junmyeon or laughing with Seungwan. Kyungsoo even spots him having a hushed conversation with Yerim, and when Kyungsoo asks her afterwards what Baekhyun wanted, she narrows her eyes at him and says, “None of your business.”</p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t speak to Kyungsoo again though. He smiles if he spots Kyungsoo in the corridor and sometimes when Kyungsoo walks through a room, he can feel Baekhyun’s golden eyes transfixed on him.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s in the staffroom, frowning at their temperamental coffee maker when Seungwan pops her head around the door, shooting him a bright smile.</p><p>“Minseok wants to see you in his office.” She says.</p><p>“Now?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“Yup. Sounds important.” Seungwan says. “The seelie representative is there too. Baekhyun.”</p><p>Kyungsoo abandons his quest for coffee and heads towards Minseok’s office.</p><p>Kyungsoo knocks on the door and slowly opens it. “You asked to see me?”</p><p>“Take a seat.” Minseok gestures to the worn leather sofa in the centre of the room.  </p><p>Baekhyun is leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He is in another suit – not velvet this time, but all black with an emerald green tie. Kyungsoo wonders where he gets them from. Is there a fae tailor shop around here somewhere? He’d have to look it up after.</p><p>“An update on the Choi Taeyoung case – we haven’t caught his killer, but we believe we have found the group responsible for all this.” Minseok says, leaning forward on his desk. “They’re a fringe fae group who despise humans with magic and have been trying to destroy human-fae relations.”</p><p>“They have existed for quite some time,” Baekhyun adds. “I spoke to some people and they suggested we start the investigation there. They are called the Sionnach.”</p><p>“Choi Taeyoung was right in assuming that the Sionnach were annoyed about the fae proposal to educate human magic users by sending them over the breach and into the faerie realm. Taeyoung’s death has only made the ambassador more eager to get the scheme up and running,” Minseok says. “Which is where you come in.”</p><p>“Me?” Kyungsoo points to his chest. “Why me?”</p><p>“After our conversation at lunch the other day, I got thinking. You said you have never been taught by someone skilled in necromancy. I know of a very reputable lady who just so happens to be a necromancer who is willing to give you a few lessons.” Baekhyun says. “I already spoke to the ambassador and they agreed.”</p><p>“They’re allowing a necromancer to be the first recipient of this scheme?” Kyungsoo asks. “That’s…”</p><p>“Baekhyun has a lot of pull. They trust him.” Minseok says, sharing a glance with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was definitely missing something there.</p><p>“But why me? Is there not someone at the academy who could benefit from something like this?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“You said it yourself, you’re an incredibly reputable human. Everyone in this building has only spoken positively of you.” Baekhyun walks over to Kyungsoo and rests a hand on his shoulder. His palm is warm, Kyungsoo can feel the heat radiating through his jacket. “If this works well, the ambassador will start sending people from the academy along too. But you are the perfect candidate.”</p><p>Kyungsoo turns back to Minseok.</p><p>“It’s entirely your choice.” Minseok says. “But I think it is an excellent idea. Yerim can take on your autopsy work whilst you are busy, but we will call you in whenever we need your expertise at a crime scene.”</p><p>Kyungsoo thought it over. What had he got to lose? He’d literally told Baekhyun this was something that would have helped him at the academy. Working with someone who actually understood him and who could teach Kyungsoo how to properly harness his power would only make him even better at his work. “I’ll do it.” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>Baekhyun squeezes his shoulder and Minseok smiles at him.</p><p>“Great, I’ll let the ambassador know.” Baekhyun says. “How does tomorrow morning sound?”</p><p>“<em>Tomorrow</em>?” Kyungsoo stands, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“The sooner the better,” Baekhyun says.</p><p>“I mean, yes, that’s fine. Do I need to bring anything?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Baekhyun tilts his head. “Maybe your magic tools. Other than that, just bring yourself.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>Baekhyun grins. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>/</p><p>Kyungsoo wakes, tired and anxious. Sleep hadn’t come easy – Kyungsoo had spent hours tossing and turning, overthinking what lay ahead. After he had left Minseok’s office, he had done some research, refreshing his brain on what he had learnt growing up about the faerie realm. His searching told him that he was going to be the first human to cross the breach between his world and the fae realm in over seventy years. Then there was the fact that he was a necromancer – this was historical.</p><p>Kyungsoo showers and spends a good twenty minutes trying to figure out what to wear. He settles on his usual work get up – black trousers and a white button up. It was smart enough that he would make a good impression by human standards at least. Kyungsoo had prepacked his bag with his magic gear so all he had left to do was wait.</p><p>Baekhyun arrives at Kyungsoo’s house at nine on the dot. The anxiety in Kyungsoo’s stomach only grows worse as he opens the door and sees Baekhyun stood on his doorstep.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo locks up.</p><p>“As I can be.” Kyungsoo says. “You seem excited.”</p><p>“I am. This doesn’t happen every day.” Baekhyun answers. “Are you?”</p><p>“I’m excited, but I’m nervous too.” Kyungsoo admits.</p><p>“I get that. What are you nervous about?” Baekhyun asks. “Ask me anything, I will try to ease some of your worries. It’s the least I can do considering I brought you into this.”</p><p>“It’s the unknown of it all, I guess.” Kyungsoo says. “There aren’t many fully fae teachers at the academy, it’s mostly humans with magic. Including you, I have probably met about ten faeries in my entire life. What if I say something wrong? I barely known anything about fae customs.”</p><p>“Just act the way you have with me.” Baekhyun says. “Everyone you will meet today will have dealt with humans in some capacity. They aren’t expecting you to know the ins and outs of faerie life. It’ll be fine, you’re very polite.”</p><p>“What’s the fae realm like?” Kyungsoo asks. “I doubt the artwork in our books does it any justice.”</p><p>Baekhyun snorts. “Yeah, you’re right about that. It’s… it is beautiful. Truly, there is no other place I would rather call home. Words won’t do it justice, but you’ll see for yourself soon what I mean. Any other questions?”</p><p>“Any dos or don’ts?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Baekhyun mulls the question over for a moment before answering. “Don’t wander off on your own. We’re keeping this quiet for now, for your safety. There are all sorts of conniving faerie’s who would love to have their way with a human lost in our world. Honestly, I think that is it. Being respectful is a given, I have no doubt you would have done that anyway.”</p><p>“You seem to have a lot of faith in me, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>“You’ve given me no reason to be distrustful.” Baekhyun says. “I’m confident this will work.”</p><p>Kyungsoo had to admire his confidence.</p><p>They walk the rest of the way in silence. The breach sits in the centre of a forest to the north of the city centre. Kyungsoo had been here a couple of times before, mostly on school trips when he was young, and his teachers had to explain to a class full of four year olds what makes Swan City so special. In the past few years Kyungsoo had visited a few times too. There was something grounding about looking at the breach, about being so close to so much magic. It was a reminder of who he was and how far he had come.</p><p>There are a few faeries standing guard in the forest, their numbers increasing the closer they get to the breach. Kyungsoo takes in their varied appearances – one’s wings are pink and jagged; another’s are orange and feathered. They glance at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as they pass but don’t move to stop them.</p><p>The breach itself is like something out of a film. A giant shimmering portal hanging in the middle of a clearing? It doesn’t feel real, but it is. Kyungsoo is looking right at it. Excitement starts to override Kyungsoo’s nerves. This is it.</p><p>turns back at Kyungsoo and holds out his hand. “Ready?”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and takes Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun closes his fingers around Kyungsoo’s and leads him through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for a murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo feels a warm rush wash over his body as he steps through the breach. He instinctively shuts his eyes at the bright light he sees and clings onto Baekhyun’s hand, afraid to let go.</p><p>“Open your eyes.” Baekhyun says with a laugh.</p><p>They come to a halt and Kyungsoo slowly blinks, taking in the new world around him.</p><p>Baekhyun was right – finding words to describe the faerie realm is hard. The area on the opposite side of the breach mirrored the human side – a forest filled with trees of all shapes, sizes and colours. Their leaves were pink and yellow and blue. There were hundreds of bright flowers growing around them too, some similar to plants Kyungsoo had seen before but others so wildly different that he was having a hard time processing them. Ahead of them were two clear paths, both leading deeper into the woods.</p><p>“If you follow them all the way, the left takes you to the Seelie Court and the right to the Unseelie court.” Baekhyun explains, letting go of Kyungsoo’s hand to point at the paths as he speaks. Kyungsoo stretches out his fingers and resists the urge to demand Baekhyun hold his hand again – he would have to find something else to anchor him. “Stick beside me. We shouldn’t run into any problems, but the last thing we need is a bunch of imps deciding to try and pull you off the path.”</p><p>They head down the right path. The trees part around them as they walk and Kyungsoo turns to see them closing the path behind them. He feels as though he is being watched by each of the leaves and the branches. As they walk, Baekhyun mimics the strange cry of a bird, and it flies up to them, purple plumage, and all. Kyungsoo swears he sees a tiny pixie riding on its back.</p><p>They seem to walk for an eternity. Kyungsoo knows it hasn’t been that long in reality, but he can’t check because both his phone and the hands on his watch have stopped. Baekhyun stops when they get to another clearing. Kyungsoo can see two other faeries standing in the middle of it, and they both turn and break into grins when they spot Baekhyun.</p><p>“Ah, there he is!” The taller one calls, voice booming out. “Our esteemed prince!”</p><p><em>Prince</em>? That would explain a lot. Kyungsoo looks over at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun isn’t paying him any attention, too busy hurrying over to the other faeries.</p><p>“Baekhyunnie! We missed you, where have you been?” The other asks.</p><p>“Busy.” Baekhyun answers with a smile. He turns back and gestures to Kyungsoo. “This is Kyungsoo, the human I told you about.”</p><p>Its hard not to feel intimidated by the way both faeries turn and look him up and down. Their fae forms are striking – the shorter one’s eyes are mismatched, one a piercing blue and the other a warm brown. His grey wings are huge and seem to crackle with energy. The taller one has white pupils and both his hair, and his wings seem to be on fire.  </p><p>The shorter one steps forward first.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo,” He says. “I’m Jongdae and this is Chanyeol.”</p><p>“We are your bodyguards.” Chanyeol strides over and claps a hand down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Bodyguards?” Kyungsoo says, turning to Baekhyun. Then, “Prince?”</p><p>Baekhyun lets out a sheepish laugh at that and rubs the back of his neck. “Surprise? I’m the youngest prince of the Seelie Court.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kyungsoo asks. “Minseok knows, right?”</p><p>Baekhyun nods. “The last thing we needed was the Sionnach or any other usurper attempting to kill me. The less people that knew the better, that was is easier for me to slip in and out without drawing too much attention to myself.”</p><p>“Why were you investigating Choi Taeyoung’s death?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“They are messing with human-fae relations. It’s a show of solidarity, that they would send someone like me to investigate on our side to prove that both courts are invested in seeing this be brought to an end.” Baekhyun says. “Besides, I’ve always been interested in humans.”</p><p>“As for the bodyguards thing, Baekhyun’s got some royal business to attend to whilst you’re here,” Jongdae says. “So, we offered to look after you when he can’t.”</p><p>“I wish I could be there, but my parents want to be updated on everything. You’re in good hands though. I trust these two. They might seem like complete fools, but they will protect you with their lives.” Baekhyun says.</p><p>“Damn right.” Chanyeol puts his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest.</p><p>Baekhyun sighs. “I really have to go. Chanyeol and Jongdae will take you to Taeyeon.” The momentary panic must be clear on Kyungsoo’s face because Baekhyun frowns and reaches out to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hand lightly. “I promise you will be fine.”</p><p>Chanyeol throws an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Of course, he will, he’s with us. Get out of here already, princeling. We’ve got this all under control.”</p><p>“Shut up Chanyeol, you’re probably freaking him out even more.” Jongdae scoffs.</p><p>“I’m not! Right Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol questions.</p><p>“Um.” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae sticks a finger into Chanyeol’s chest.</p><p>“I told you!”</p><p>Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I’m going now. See you later Kyungsoo. Behave.” He directs that last bit at Jongdae and Chanyeol who both nod at him.</p><p>Then Baekhyun is gone, walking into the trees. They close behind him and Kyungsoo is left with Jongdae and Chanyeol, feeling way out of his depth.</p><p>“Come along little human, let’s get you to Taeyeon’s lair.” Chanyeol says. He removes his arm from Kyungsoo’s shoulder but keeps it pressed to his back, ushering him along after Jongdae.</p><p>The pair bicker as they walk along and Kyungsoo takes the time to study them both. It’s hard not to stare. Both wear basic chest armour over loose fitting shirts and trousers. They are decorated with weapons – Jongdae has a quiver of arrows over his shoulder and holds a bow in his hands whilst Chanyeol has numerous sickles attached to his belt.</p><p>They engage Kyungsoo in conversation as they walk – asking him about his life, his job, and his magic. Both seem genuinely interested, Jongdae’s mouth curling into a wry smile and Chanyeol’s booming laughter echoing around them whenever Kyungsoo says something they think is funny.</p><p>They come to a stop in front of a large lake. In the middle is an island, on which rests a small hut. From where they stood on the shore, it looked dilapidated. The ground is muddy underfoot, each step followed by an awful squelching sound. Next time, Kyungsoo was definitely going to wear better shoes.</p><p>“Into the boat you go.” Jongdae ushers Kyungsoo into a small rowboat docked on the shore. “See you on the other side Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He doesn’t get an answer. Jongdae and Chanyeol both unfurl their wings and leap into the air, flying across the lake. It is a sight to behold, the way both their wings stand out against the pinkish-purple sky. Kyungsoo steps into the boat and sighs.</p><p>It takes him a little to really get going, but Kyungsoo gets their eventually, rowing himself across the lake. The water below him is dark, unusually so and Kyungsoo is sure he can see shadows moving about under the surface. About halfway across, Kyungsoo feels a wave of energy wash over his body and he looks up to see the sight in front of him transform before his eyes. The rundown hut has transformed into a cosy looking cottage, and there is a woman stood in between Jongdae and Chanyeol, all three of them waiting for him to approach.</p><p>“Sorry,” Chanyeol says when he makes it to the other side. “Thought it was best you rowed through the ward. Didn’t want to get our necks wrung by Baekhyun if we carried you between us.”</p><p>“Yeah, too much risk of dropping you in the lake. That wouldn’t have ended well.” Jongdae helps Kyungsoo out of the rowboat. “Kyungsoo, meet Taeyeon. Taeyeon, this is your new human toy.”</p><p>Chanyeol snorts with laughter but immediately falls silent when Taeyeon looks over at him. Its then that Kyungsoo notices her eyes are completely black.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo,” She says. Her voice is soft, and it’s a nice surprise considering her haunting appearance. “Baekhyun has told me good things. Follow me.” She turns back to Jongdae and Chanyeol and her voice turns a little harsher. “You two, stay outside.”</p><p>“Message received!” Chanyeol salutes.</p><p>Taeyeon walks inside the cottage and Kyungsoo hurries after her. Inside the walls are painted a dusty pink and there are hundreds of books on the shelves lining the walls.</p><p>“Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?” Taeyeon asks. “I think I have some human tea around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Tea would be lovely, thank you.” Kyungsoo says, perching on one of the armchairs.</p><p>Taeyeon smiles and heads off to the kitchen.</p><p>There is a sudden bark and Kyungsoo jumps as a grey dog jumps onto his lap. At least, he thinks it is a dog at first, but the longer he looks at it, the more its shape seems to blur. He reaches out to pet it and its solid under his hand. A phantom dog, maybe?</p><p>“Zero, get down! Kyungsoo is our guest, you have to be polite!” Taeyeon scolds. “Sorry, he doesn’t get to meet new people often, so he gets excited when people come over.”</p><p>Zero lowers his head and hops off Kyungsoo’s lap, settling on the ground by his feet instead.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Kyungsoo says, taking the tea from Taeyeon.</p><p>“So, tell me about yourself.” Taeyeon takes a seat opposite Kyungsoo. “Everything about your magic history, I want to know it all.”</p><p>Kyungsoo starts at the beginning – his parents moved to Swan City with his elder brother before he was born. It was just their luck that when he was, he was born with magic. People in their neighbourhood were horrified when they learnt five-year-old Kyungsoo revived his neighbour’s dead cat. Kyungsoo could understand why – it had been dead for at least a week so when it came back it wasn’t really all there. Still, things spun out of control after that. Kyungsoo learnt to keep a wraps on his magic so as to get through high school without being bullied more than he already was. Thankfully, things improved when he went to the academy. As he had said to Baekhyun, he wasn’t really catered to, but the other students didn’t have a problem with him.</p><p>Kyungsoo explained the regulations of necromancy to Taeyeon – every few years he was to be assessed to make sure he wasn’t secret hiding an army of undead somewhere. Kyungsoo seemed to get by a bit better than other necromancers he’d heard about, likely because of his job. Kyungsoo was thankful everyday that he had a boss like Minseok.</p><p>Taeyeon stirs her tea with a spoon as she listens. “It’s a shame, really. You are accessing the very tip of your magic, there are so many other things that necromancy can be used for, but the academy bans it because they are afraid you will turn to evil. Necromancy isn’t inherently evil, the same way that Seelie magic isn’t inherently good. I’ve known plenty of terrible seelie fae.” Taeyeon sets her tea down and stares intently at Kyungsoo. “This isn’t authorised so I understand if you don’t want to be involved, but I can teach you how to unlock your full potential. All the things they have been keeping secret from you, on top of what you are here to learn.”</p><p>“Isn’t that illegal?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Taeyeon smiles. “As I said, it hasn’t been authorised by the ambassador. In fact, if they found out, they would put a stop to this programme and that would be the end of it. Fortunately for you, I am a thousand-year-old faerie. I don’t care what the ambassador thinks.”</p><p>“What sort of things are we talking about here?” Kyungsoo questions. His heart is racing in his chest. Part of him wants to say no – wouldn’t it completely defeat his being here? What would happen if the ambassador found out? He would surely lose his job. On the other hand, Taeyeon was the only person like him that Kyungsoo had ever met. If he passed up on this, he would never get this opportunity again.</p><p>“You know how to wake the dead. I can teach you how to command them. To drain the life from a living being, to plant a disease and to rot flesh.” Taeyeon smiles and Kyungsoo gets chills. “I can also teach you ways to preserve the dead so that you can gain more information from them while you work. To stabilise the dying.”</p><p>“That’s… a lot.” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>Taeyeon laughs. “It isn’t something you can learn overnight. We will start with what is most useful to you, obviously. The others we can work up to if you decide you are interested. If you aren’t, that’s fine too. I’m not going to pressure you, but Baekhyun believes you have potential and I trust him.”</p><p>“Does he know you’ve offered this?”</p><p>“Of course.” Taeyeon says. “It was his idea.”</p><p>Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at that. He thinks things over for a moment. Zero is licking at his ankles and Taeyeon is watching him with an expression that Kyungsoo can’t place – with the eyes, it’s kind of hard to tell.</p><p>“I will consider it.” Kyungsoo says. “But I’m interested.”</p><p>Taeyeon smiles again. “Good. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that this stays on this side of the breach.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods. “Of course.”</p><p>“I’m looking forward to working with you Kyungsoo.” Taeyeon sets her teacup down. “Should we get started with some basics?”</p><p>/</p><p>Time truly flies in the fae realm. He spends hours chatting with Taeyeon about his magic, showing her his equipment and talking her through his routine. Taeyeon surprises him with lunch – human food, which has Kyungsoo wondering whether she and Baekhyun had prepared it in advance. Then, there is a knock on the door and Jongdae’s sticking his head in.</p><p>“Baekhyun’s here.” Jongdae says. “Wow, you guys have been busy.”</p><p>There are books spread out all over Taeyeon’s kitchen table and Kyungsoo is on his fifth piece of parchment – he’ been taking notes. Taeyeon just blinks at Jongdae before turning to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“We’ll call it here for now then. Take this with you.” Taeyeon hands over a book. “Try and read some of it before you come back. It will help you understand the preserving process better. Next time we can put it into practice.”</p><p>“Okay.” Kyungsoo takes the book and packs it away in his bag along with his notes. “Thank you for your help, Taeyeon. This has been very informative.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Kyungsoo. I’ll see you next time.” Taeyeon smiles brightly.</p><p>Kyungsoo pets Zero one last time and leaves the cottage. He stops in his tracks when he noticed Baekhyun – he had shed the fancy suit and his glamour. Baekhyun’s fae form is truly beautiful – his honey blond hair is longer than it is in his glamoured form. He’s more dressed up than both Jongdae and Chanyeol – a white shirt and trousers, waist cinched by an intricate looking gold corset and a golden circlet atop his head. What catches Kyungsoo’s eyes the most though is the wings. He can’t look at them directly for too long – the same way that both Jongdae and Chanyeol’s wings are clearly tied to their magic, Baekhyun’s shine with light. It leaves him glowing with an aura of light. Its angelic and Kyungsoo is speechless.</p><p>“How did it go?” Baekhyun asks when he spots Kyungsoo, snapping him out of his reverie.</p><p>“Very well.” Taeyeon answers from behind Kyungsoo, making him jump. “You picked well.”</p><p>“Of course, I did.” Baekhyun brags. “I should get you home, you must be exhausted.”</p><p>Kyungsoo hadn’t felt it before that moment – hadn’t had time to when he was focused on learning everything, he could from Taeyeon – but it hits him all at once, like a wave crashing into the shore.</p><p>“I’ll row,” Baekhyun says, gesturing to the boat and Kyungsoo only yawns in response.</p><p>Kyungsoo thanks Taeyeon again and allows Baekhyun to guide him into the rowboat. Chanyeol and Jongdae take to the skies on Baekhyun’s orders to survey the path ahead of them. The sky is a darker purple now, their wings still standing out against its backdrop.</p><p>“How did you find Taeyeon?” Baekhyun asks once they are out the boat and walking back to the breach.</p><p>“Intimidating at first.” Kyungsoo says honestly. “But she’s really nice and she has taught me so much already. I’m looking forward to being able to test out everything I’ve learnt.”</p><p>“Did she discuss with you the… alternative study options?” Baekhyun asks.</p><p>Kyungsoo snorts. “Yes.”</p><p>“Well?” Baekhyun prompts.</p><p>“I’m interested.” Kyungsoo says. “I think we’ll have to build up to it though. What I can do right now is nothing in comparison to what she was talking about.”</p><p>Baekhyun smiles. “I’m glad to hear it. I wouldn’t have mentioned it to her if I didn’t think you could handle it.”</p><p>“There you go again with the overwhelming trust in me.” Kyungsoo murmurs.</p><p>“I’m sure I’m not the only one.” Baekhyun says. “You should believe in yourself more. You <em>can</em> do this.”</p><p> </p><p>It is pitch-black when they step through the breach and back into Swan City. Baekhyun stays in his fae form as he walks Kyungsoo home, a beacon of light in the dark streets. Kyungsoo checks his phone and is surprised to see its four am.</p><p>“I was gone for almost twenty-four hours.” Kyungsoo says, shocked.</p><p>“Time is a funny little thing.” Baekhyun says.</p><p>They stop at Kyungsoo’s door. Kyungsoo pulls his keys from his bag, ready to head inside and pass out for twelve hours, but hesitates, turning back to face Baekhyun.</p><p>“Thank you for today.” Kyungsoo says. “I feel like I’ve learnt a lot already and today was only the beginning.”</p><p>“I should be thanking you, really, you’re the one who agreed to get involved.” Baekhyun says. “Humans like you are going to be so much better off with a system like this in place. They’ll learn so much.” He pauses, lost in thought for a moment, before speaking again. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to rest. I’m sure you’re tired.”</p><p>“When will I be able to go back?” Kyungsoo asks. “Taeyeon set me some homework.”</p><p>“I’ll swing by again in a few days. Let you catch up on sleep and work first. You just spent twenty-hours in the fae realm, I’m sure most humans would sleep for a week straight after experiencing that.”</p><p>“Well, I think we’ve established I’m not ‘most humans’,” Kyungsoo replies and Baekhyun smiles softly.</p><p>“You’re right, you’re not.” Baekhyun takes a step back. “Goodnight, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s retreating figure until the light he emanates blinks out in the distance.</p><p>/</p><p>The first thing Kyungsoo sees when he returns to work is Yerim clutching a scalpel.</p><p>“Kyungsoo!” She exclaims, pointing it towards his chest. “I want to know <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>“Please put the scalpel down,” Kyungsoo says, exasperated. He had only been in the building for ten minutes. “How do you even know what I’ve been doing anyway? I thought Minseok was keeping this on the downlow.”</p><p>“I pestered him until he told me,” Yerim says, setting down the scalpel.</p><p>“Of course, you did.”</p><p>“Also, its kind of impossible to keep a secret in this place. Especially when you’ve got a hot fae guy walking around quizzing everyone on the necromancer in the basement. It’s obvious something was up.” Yerim says. “Anyway, spill!”</p><p>Kyungsoo runs through his time in the fae realm – leaving out the parts about Taeyeon’s promise to teach him illegal things. Yerim seems mostly interested in the fae realm itself anyway – the wildlife, the fae, their wings.</p><p>“Do you think you could take some pictures?” She asks.</p><p>“I could try, but my phone wouldn’t even tell me the time when I was in there so I’m not sure they’ll be any good,” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>“This is so cool. I wish I were you. Meeting faeries, doing magic.” Yerim sighs. “Anyway, let me fill you in on all the gory details you missed whilst you were away.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo has just come off his lunch break when Junmyeon comes running down the hall.</p><p>“Another member of the ambassador’s office has been murdered,” He says with a frown. “Minseok says to grab your stuff, Seungwan will drive you over.”</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>The victim is a woman this time. She is lying in an alley round the corner from the ambassador’s office. Stab wounds just like Taeyoung. It’s a horrid sight, and Kyungsoo doesn’t envy the way Seungwan has to field off the press and members of the public from coming to close to the yellow tape.</p><p>“Kim Minhee. Twenty-nine. She had just popped out to get lunch.” Minseok says when Kyungsoo arrives.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighs. He starts to set up his gear. With Minseok’s permission, he had taken the day he had returned from the fae realm off, needing to catch up on sleep. He had used the time to start making his way through the book Taeyeon had given him, and he takes her advice and draws a few new runes out on the ground around Minhee’s body. Alongside life, clarity, and communication he draws stability, truth, and trust.</p><p>Having died barely an hour ago, Minhee is fully coherent. It’s so strange – Kyungsoo has never been this quick to a crime scene and he has to call over Minseok to write down everything Minhee says as she remembers everything in crystal clear detail.</p><p>“They were wearing wooden animal masks. It was terrifying.” Minhee says. “There were at least seven of them.”</p><p>“Did they say anything to you?” Kyungsoo asks. “Anything that could explain why they attacked you?”</p><p>“They said that they were going to put a stop to all of this.” Minhee says.</p><p>Afterwards, Kyungsoo asks Minseok, “What are they even thinking? Killing off the ambassador’s entire workforce isn’t going to make him suddenly decide education is a bad idea. And sending seven faeries? One could have easily overpowered her.”</p><p>“I think their plan is to put the government on edge. They’ll stop the ambassador’s plan if they think the humans involved are at risk of dying.” Minseok says. “I think they just want to cause trouble. Humans and fae have been at peace for centuries – one fringe group of radicals shouldn’t change things. We need to put an end to this and soon. The entire city will be like sitting ducks, waiting to be picked off if they keep this up.”</p><p><em>Sitting swans</em>, Kyungsoo wants to say, but he doesn’t think Minseok will appreciate that right now. Instead, he asks, “What can we do?”</p><p>“Baekhyun’s working on it.” Minseok says. “In the meantime, we need to get protective details sorted for everyone in that building. They were reluctant when they thought the killings were a one off, but now we know that this isn’t going to stop anytime soon, we need to do something and quick.”</p><p>“They killed her in broad daylight,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “That’s risky.”</p><p>“I know. Like you said, seven people is way too many for just one woman. They’re desperate.”</p><p>“Hopefully someone saw something,” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>Minseok shrugs. “I do too. All we can do is wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the final chapter i had pre-written so updates from here will be a little more sporadic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to try something different today,” Taeyeon explains. They are stood by the lake, Jongdae and Chanyeol sat a few metres away, watching.</p><p>It’s their fourth meeting and Kyungsoo already feels like he has learnt so much. Up until now, they had focused on what Kyungsoo knew already – Taeyeon had gifted him with an enchanted pendant to help focus his energy when he was using his magic and the the preserving rituals he had learnt to help at work were already making a difference.</p><p>Taeyeon lifts a hand and says something in faerie, too quickly for Kyungsoo to catch. The water in the lake starts to bubble, like there is a volcano hidden just below the surface waiting to erupt. Kyungsoo takes a step back as something bursts up from below. It takes him a minute to recognise what it is – an imp, long dead by the looks of things, covered in barnacles and algae, preserved beneath the waves. The imp’s eyes slowly open and Kyungsoo’s stomach twists because <em>god</em> that’s terrifying.</p><p>Taeyeon looks back over her shoulder at Kyungsoo. “This is what we are going to be working towards today, if you’re still interested.” She says. “It’s a handy trick to have in your arsenal.” Taeyeon’s still looking at him when she flicks her wrist and the imp’s eyes shut. With another wave of her hand it goes plummeting back into the water with a loud splash. Kyungsoo swears he sees something below the surface move to snatch it into the depths and he once again wonders what the fuck is in that lake.</p><p>“Holy fuck!” Chanyeol exclaims, clapping.</p><p>“I love necromancy.” Jongdae sighs. “Shit like that is so fucking cool.”</p><p>Taeyeon looks pleased with their reactions. She walks over to Kyungsoo, linking arms with him as she leads him back to the cottage. “I don’t like to play into stereotypes, but I really believe learning how to control the dead can come in handy. More than once people have underestimated me and my power only for them to end up like that imp in the lake.” Taeyeon tells him. “Do you want to give it a shot?”</p><p>“Sure, why not.” Kyungsoo says and Taeyeon grins.</p><p>“Excellent.” Taeyeon turns back to Jongdae and Chanyeol, the pair edging closer to the lake. “Don’t bother trying anything you two. Necromancy isn’t easy to master, and things can go wrong very quickly if you’re not prepared.”</p><p>“We would never,” Jongdae says, but even Kyungsoo can tell that’s a lie – the guilt is evident on his face.</p><p>Clearly Taeyeon sees it too because she calls out for Zero and the phantom dog materialises in the air with a bark. “Watch them.” She says, and Zero barks again, running over to Chanyeol and Jongdae. Kyungsoo can hear Jongdae’s whines even when Taeyeon shuts the cottage door.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to raise the dead to control them is hard work. Baekhyun stops by just as Kyungsoo manages to reanimate a dead spider, sending it chasing after Jongdae who runs away screaming. When he stops laughing, Baekhyun claps a hand down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and says, “Lunch?”</p><p>It had become routine now – if Baekhyun can’t stay to watch for long, he takes Kyungsoo out for lunch somewhere in the seemingly giant eternal forest they were in. Kyungsoo had eaten up high on the branches of one of the tallest trees he had ever seen, and in a meadow of orange and blue flowers filled with friendly little creatures and giggling pixies. Today Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo – and Jongdae, and Chanyeol – to the top of a hill. Kyungsoo can see for miles: trees, mini communities with dozens of houses and shimmering aquamarine waters.</p><p>“Over there is the Seelie palace,” Baekhyun says, pointing to the outline of a grand white building in the distance. Even from here, Kyungsoo can tell it is impressive. “Then, over there is the Unseelie palace.” Baekhyun points in the opposite direction, The Unseelie palace looks like something out of a gothic novel, with dark turrets reaching high into the sky and jagged mountain’s in the backdrop.</p><p>Baekhyun sits down on the grass, stretching out his legs and lying back on his elbows. Kyungsoo sits down next to him, pulling food from his bag. He stares out over the fae realm. “What’s it like in the Seelie Court?” Kyungsoo asks. “Everyone gets basic lessons on it in school, but we aren’t taught much more than the fact it exists and what types of magic the faerie’s there have.”</p><p>“It’s very bright.” Baekhyun says. “Lots of whites, yellows and golds. The King and Queen and all the royal children live in the palace and then the rest of the community live in housing around it. People can come and go within the palace freely, for the most part. The gardens are pretty popular, people love to come and visit the giant deer.”</p><p>“How many royal children are there?” Kyungsoo questions.</p><p>Baekhyun snorts. “I have no idea. I don’t think my parents know either, really. They’ve been having children since the beginning of time; I have siblings who saw the rise and fall of the Romans.”</p><p>“Wow.” Kyungsoo can’t fathom what it must be like to live that long – Taeyeon’s age had astounded him, but this was something else.</p><p>Baekhyun hums. “When I was younger, I would beg them to tell me everything about the past. I’ve always been interested in humans, so I just wanted to learn more about them, you know? The famous wars, the human kings and queens.” Baekhyun says. “That’s how I met Taeyeon, actually. One of my brothers was sick of my questions and they knew Taeyeon needed some company, so they left her to babysit nine-year-old me. I don’t even want to think about how many questions I asked her about the bubonic plague.”</p><p>Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at the image of nine-year-old Baekhyun glowing brightly and pestering Taeyeon. “What about you two?” Kyungsoo asks, turning to Chanyeol and Jongdae. “How old are you guys?”</p><p>“Just a bit younger than Baekhyun,” Jongdae says. “We’re all babies really.”</p><p>“How did you all meet? I’m assuming you both grew up in the Unseelie Court.” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>Jongdae nods. “Back in olden times the courts were always clashing with each other, but that isn’t really the case anymore. Seelie faerie’s visit all the time, tick it off their list of things to do before they turn one hundred. Some even settle down, start families. My mother was a Seelie faerie.” Jongdae explains. “As for Baekhyunnie, he came to visit one day with a few of his siblings and we just so happened to bump into him.”</p><p>“He’s leaving out the part where he accidently electrocuted Baekhyun because I dodged the lightning bolt, he tried to hit me with,” Chanyeol laughs, and Jongdae reaches over to punch him. “Jongdae followed him around for a whole week apologising and then we realised he was pretty cool, so we stuck around.”</p><p>“I think I’d like to see the palaces, one day,” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>“That can be arranged, but we should probably wait until we have the murderous group of faeries under control first.” Baekhyun says. “Taking you there would put a massive target on your head.”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>“I keep my promises, don’t worry.” Baekhyun says with a smile. “Let’s get you back to Taeyeon before she sends Zero after us.”</p><p>/</p><p>Kyungsoo grins as he watches the potted plant in front of him wither, leaves blackening. He had been practicing what Taeyeon had been teaching him, but there was only so much he could do at home. Obviously, he couldn’t practice on humans, so he was stuck with trying to inflict disease on houseplants and reviving the odd dead moth he found on his windowsill. It wasn’t much, and Kyungsoo was sure that using this sort of magic on a human or a faerie would be much harder, but it was what he had to live with for now.</p><p>In a way, Kyungsoo feels like he’s leading a double life. When he is at work, he’s constantly quizzed by Yerim about what the fae realm is like and he takes to quickly sketching out plants and animals on his lunch breaks to show her. She pins them to the noticeboard in the autopsy room and asks him to consider starting a fae bestiary. Kyungsoo generally avoids all conversation about what he’s learning, emphasising how cool it is that he can now preserve a body for forty-eight hours, so he doesn’t always have to question the victims at the scene of the crime. Then, when he’s in the fae realm he’s virtually inhaling the knowledge Taeyeon is giving him, bringing home a different book each time and eventually managing to raise his own dead imp from the lake. He makes it wink and Baekhyun laughs.</p><p>The two worlds were bound to collide at one point, which is why when Chanyeol storms into the precinct, red hair blazing and scaring everyone in the office, Kyungsoo isn’t entirely surprised.</p><p>“What happened?” He asks, ushering Chanyeol into Minseok’s office and pulling down the blinds to give them some privacy.</p><p>“I came to check if you were okay – there was another attack at the ambassador’s office. No-one was killed, but a few people were injured. You haven’t noticed anything off around here, have you?”</p><p>Kyungsoo frowns, shaking his head. “No. Why, do you think they’ll come here?”</p><p>“If they know you’re involved in the programme, yes – and if they definitely didn’t know before, they will now. They made off with some files.” Chanyeol says.</p><p>Minseok hurries into the office then, taking in Chanyeol with wide eyes. Chanyeol stands up straighter and grins, sticking out his hand. In the silence of the room, Kyungsoo can hear the crackling of the fire on Chanyeol’s head. “Hi! I’m Chanyeol.”</p><p>Minseok shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Chanyeol, can I ask what exactly it is you’re doing here?”</p><p>When Chanyeol finishes explaining the situation to Minseok, he takes a seat in his desk chair with a sigh.</p><p>“Do you think the precinct is at risk of being attacked?” Minseok asks.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Chanyeol says. “Baekhyun has told me to tell you that he’s fully prepared to send faeries out to guard the place, if you feel it’s necessary.”</p><p>“I think that would probably be best. Everyone here can wield a weapon, but we don’t have many magic users on our team, and I feel like that will massively disadvantage us.” Minseok runs a hand over his face. “How soon can they be here?”</p><p>“Instantly.” Chanyeol says. “Baekhyun is over at the ambassador’s office now. He came prepared and brought a few people with him, he was hoping you would say yes.”</p><p>“Of course, he did,” Minseok murmurs. “Okay. What about Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“What do you mean, what about me?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“Well, if there’s a chance the Sionnach are going to target you, we need to make sure you’re safe too.” Minseok says.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Baekhyun’s got that thought out too.” Chanyeol turns to Kyungsoo with a grin. “Hope you don’t mind, but you’re going to have a roommate for the next few days.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun arrives at the precinct a short while later. He’s in full fae form, and Kyungsoo takes great amusement in the way everyone who had interacted with him before stares in awe as he moves through the building. Kyungsoo catches Yerim eye and she mouths “Oh my God!” a dozen times before Junmyeon drags her away.</p><p>“Sorry to barge in like this Minseok, but things have escalated.” Baekhyun says with a tight smile.</p><p>“I’m aware,” Minseok says, gesturing to Chanyeol who has made himself at home on the staffroom sofa and is having a deep conversation with Seungwan about who knows what.</p><p>Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo. “What time do you get off work?”</p><p>“Five, why?” Kyungsoo questions. He checks his watch to see it is mid-afternoon now already. Time seems to have flown by since Chanyeol arrived.</p><p>“I’m taking you home,” Baekhyun says. “Chanyeol will stay here, and I’ve got a couple of other fae on standby. Could I get the addresses of everyone in the office? I’d like to post some fae nearby just in case the Sionnach decide to go after any more innocent citizens.”</p><p>Minseok frowns but complies, heading back into his office to get the details.</p><p>“I hope it won’t be an issue, me staying with you, but I figured you would prefer it be me rather than a faerie you’ve never met before,” Baekhyun says.</p><p>“No, that’s fine.” Kyungsoo tells him. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”</p><p>Kyungsoo heads back to the autopsy room to finish up his work. At five on the dot Baekhyun comes down in the lift, still in fae form, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. “Time to go home.”</p><p>“You’re very punctual,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun breaks into a faint smile, the closest Kyungsoo has seen to real one all afternoon.</p><p>“It’s one of my best traits.”</p><p>Kyungsoo says goodbye to Chanyeol and his co-workers and lets Baekhyun take him home. He’s on high alert – stony-faced as they get on the bus, shielding Kyungsoo with his body when people walk too close as they move down the streets. They make it back without incident, and Baekhyun seems to relax a little then, shoulders dropping as the tension slowly seeps away.</p><p>“I’m going to make dinner; do you want something to eat?” Kyungsoo asks. “Actually, I’ve just realised, I’ve never really seen you eat much. Even when we got sushi you barely touched the food.”</p><p>“Human food is nice, but faerie food is more satisfying to me. It keeps me going for much longer. A nectar of the gods kind of deal.” Baekhyun explains. “Still, if you’re making something, I’ll eat. Are you a good cook?”</p><p>“Am I?” Kyungsoo scoffs. “One of my few talents.”</p><p>“Alongside necromancy.”</p><p>“Right.” Kyungsoo nods. “Seriously though, I’m a pretty good cook. I work such long hours at the precinct sometimes, coming back and making something hearty helps me unwind.”</p><p>Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo around the kitchen, dutifully helping out when asked. Kyungsoo prepares a mix of things just because he can – stir fry and kimchi spaghetti to name a few – and when they sit down to eat, Baekhyun looks quite impressed.</p><p>“Whilst you were cooking, I was thinking… you haven’t mentioned much about your life outside of work,” Baekhyun says. “What do you like to do in your free time? Apart from cook.”</p><p>“Nothing, honestly.” Kyungsoo says. “Right now, my life revolves around my work. I can get called to help out at any point so sometimes I’m working at midnight. When I’m at home, I cook, and I catch up on housework and watch TV. Watch films, maybe read, if I’m feeling up to it, but I feel like that requires energy I just don’t have sometimes. Right now, I have homework.” Kyungsoo gestures to the books stacked next to the dead potted plants on the countertop. “I live a pretty boring life.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call what you do boring.” Baekhyun says, then asking, “No partner?”</p><p>“No, not for a while,” Kyungsoo says. “Just me and my army of undead moths.”</p><p>“Well, when all this is over and we don’t have to worry about your safety, maybe you can come and hang out with me. There are plenty of cool things in the fae realm you haven’t seen yet.” Baekhyun says.</p><p>“I like the sound of that.” Kyungsoo says. “You can always visit me too, if you’re not busy.”</p><p>Baekhyun lights up, the glow of his wings seeming to shine a little brighter. “I’ll make time for you.” The sincerity makes Kyungsoo warm inside.</p><p>“How are you finding the food, anyway?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“It’s very good, you’re a very good cook.” Baekhyun smiles, shovelling down another mouthful. “Every time I come and visit you, you’ll have to make me something different.”</p><p>“I can do that,” Kyungsoo agrees.</p><p>Baekhyun helps clean up, which Kyungsoo appreciates. He makes himself at home in front of Kyungsoo’s TV and Kyungsoo spends twenty minutes talking him through it before sticking on a random film and going to wash up for the night. It’s odd, having someone else in his home when he hasn’t for so long. The reason for why Baekhyun’s here doesn’t escape him – the fact his life is at risk is nerve wracking, and Kyungsoo is going to triple check the lock on his door before he sleeps tonight – but he trusts Baekhyun and Chanyeol and Jongdae and all the other fae standing watch to keep him and his co-workers safe.</p><p>When Kyungsoo’s finished changing into his pyjamas, he returns to find Baekhyun sprawled out on his sofa, a cushion pressed to his chest. He’s fully invested in the fate of Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock’s fake relationship, eyes fixed on the TV as Kyungsoo approaches.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” Kyungsoo asks, nudging Baekhyun’s legs so that he’ll make room for Kyungsoo on the sofa.</p><p>“I’ve never actually seen a film before,” Baekhyun says. “I’ve walked past the cinema here several times, but I’ve never actually been inside.”</p><p>“We can add that to the list of things to do after the Sionnach are less of a problem. There are a lot of films in the world. We’ll figure out what’s for you.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun nods, pleased.</p><p>Kyungsoo falls asleep at some point, clearly not as invested in <em>The Proposal</em> as Baekhyun. He wakes up to Baekhyun poking him the side, the room completely dark aside from the faint glow from Baekhyun’s wings and the credits on the TV.</p><p>“The films finished,” He whispers, then, “Sorry I woke you. I figured that was better than if you woke up and I was carrying you to bed.”</p><p>Kyungsoo stretches, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m going to go sleep, then.” He says, standing up. “Do you want me to put another film on for you, so you’re not bored?”</p><p>Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’d rather not, just in case I miss something over the noise.”</p><p>Kyungsoo turns off the TV. “I have some books on the shelf, help yourself if you want to read instead then.”</p><p>“Maybe. I’ll find a way to keep myself busy.” Baekhyun smiles. “Good night.”</p><p>“Night.” Kyungsoo retreats to his room and falls asleep almost instantly.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes up in the morning, there are signs of Baekhyun everywhere. There are a few books stacked on the coffee table in the living room and an empty mug placed beside them. Baekhyun is nosing in Kyungsoo’s fridge when he enters the kitchen and he looks up with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Morning,” Kyungsoo replies. “No trouble last night then, I take it.”</p><p>“No, it was nice and peaceful.” Baekhyun says, shutting the fridge. “I was going to try and help you with breakfast, but your fridge is looking a little empty. I think you used everything up last night.”</p><p>Kyungsoo pulls a face. “I’ll have to sort that.”</p><p>“We can go out for breakfast instead, before I drop you off at work?” Baekhyun suggests. “There are a lot of cafes around here I’ve never been to.”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Kyungsoo says. “Let me just get ready.”</p><p>Kyungsoo walks into work later that morning with a bagful of pastries and a takeaway coffee cup clutched between his fingers.</p><p>“Good night?” Yerim questions him with a leer and he throws a croissant at her head.</p><p>/</p><p>They are mid-lesson when Taeyeon breaks off midsentence with a frown. Kyungsoo is about to question it, when he feels the ripple of energy in the air, an overwhelming rush of magical essence breaking through.</p><p>Taeyeon rushes to the window and swears. “They’ve broken through my wards. <em>How</em>?”</p><p>“The Sionnach?” Kyungsoo stands quickly, chair clattering to the floor behind him as he rushes over to her.</p><p>“Yes.” Taeyeon spins and plants her hands on his shoulders. “Do not falter, not even for a second. Remember everything I taught you.”</p><p>“I –”</p><p>“They won’t stop until you are dead. I refuse to let that happen.” Taeyeon tells him. She storms to the door, swinging it open, muttering, “The <em>audacity</em> they have to break my wards. They’ll soon regret it.”</p><p>Kyungsoo follows Taeyeon outside of the cottage. It is pure chaos – Chanyeol and Jongdae are both in the air, fighting it out with the Sionnach. Chanyeol’s entire body is alight with fire, and the Sionnach he’s fighting doesn’t stand a chance as he gets too close. There is a rumbling from above, dark clouds seemingly materialising out of nowhere. Lightning bolts start striking down from the sky, each one hitting one of the tree Sionnach surrounding Jongdae.</p><p>One of the Sionnach comes flying at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo, unprepared, gets knocked to the ground. He grabs at the faerie’s wrist to stop the dagger in his hand from finding purchase in his flesh. Kyungsoo grits his teeth and focuses, watching as black inky lines start to appear from under his hand. The faerie cries out and Kyungsoo pushes harder, the lines appearing more rapidly and spreading up the faerie’s arm, under his shirt. The faerie’s wrist goes limp and the dagger slips out of his grasp. Kyungsoo moves quickly, taking advantage of the situation and rolling them over, grabbing the dagger with his free hand and scrambling way. He kicks at the faerie, and the faerie goes stumbling backwards into the lake. Distracted, the faerie doesn’t notice the way a bunch of large grey tentacles rise out of the lake behind him, and he barely has time to scream before he is snatched up and dragged below the surface. Kyungsoo’s jaw falls open. So <em>that</em> was what was living in the lake. Kyungsoo would have to thank Taeyeon and her tentacle friend afterwards.</p><p>The Sionnach’s tactics are clear – overwhelm the fae so that Kyungsoo is left alone and vulnerable. Taeyeon is surrounded, but Kyungsoo isn’t too worried about her. A flick of her wrist sends multiple faeries collapsing to the ground – you don’t reach a thousand years old without being able to handle yourself in a fight.</p><p>The Sionnach were coming at him fast. The dagger helped – anyone who got to close got cut and Kyungsoo did his best to channel his magic into making their open wounds fester with nasty infections. It’s hard though – these are faerie’s who have never been limited in the magic they’ve learnt, faeries with probably multiple lifetimes of experience with their magic. Kyungsoo ducks as a fireball heads his way and manages to avoid a deadly wave of toxic looking sludge. He wasn’t alone either – even though they were overwhelmed, the others were still looking out for him. Kyungsoo was saved by a lightning bolt, roaring fire and even Zero, the phantom dog who managed to tear into a faerie’s wings and drag it towards the lake.</p><p>There is a bright light and Kyungsoo glances up to see the thunderclouds clear for a moment. It was like seeing a shooting star up close; the shape of the light becomes clearer the closer it gets and Kyungsoo gasps as Baekhyun flies straight into the group of Sionnach surrounding Taeyeon, snatching off its fox mask and sending a beam of intense light right into his eyes. The faerie screams, reaching up to clutch at its face and Baekhyun drops him into the lake.</p><p>Everything is a blur after that. Kyungsoo manages to call upon five imps from the lake and orders them to attack the Sionnach. They go, screeching high pitched gibberish and start tearing at a faerie’s wings, pulling it towards the lake. Kyungsoo feels drained and stumbles and a fox masked faerie comes flying at him. Kyungsoo managed to dodge its first attack, but not its second and he yells out in pain as the faerie’s dagger sinks into his flesh. The faerie calls out in glee and Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to grab its throat. Its not something he ever really practiced with Taeyeon – how could he really – but Kyungsoo drains the life from the faerie until its gasping for breath and then limp, slumping out of his hand and onto the ground.</p><p>Kyungsoo looks in horror at the dead faerie and then down at his bleeding side. Taeyeon is there then, shouting for Baekhyun. She stands in front of the dead faerie, holding Kyungsoo’s face in her palms. “It’s okay,” She says. “You did so well and I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Then Kyungsoo is being scooped up, pressed against a warm chest. He squints at the bright light and Baekhyun dims, holding Kyungsoo tight. “Stay with me,” Baekhyun says, and it is the last thing Kyungsoo remembers before everything goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kyungsoo wakes, he is in an unfamiliar room. It is bright, the walls a stark white and he winces as his eyes adjust. He moves to sit up and lets out a shuddery breath as pain shoots through his side. Right – he had been stabbed. Kyungsoo pulls up the shirt he’s wearing – not the comfy sweatshirt he had been in before, but instead a loose white shirt, similar to what he had seen other fae wearing – and studies the bandages wrapped around his stomach.</p><p>“Oh! You’re awake!”</p><p>Kyungsoo jumps and looks up to see a stranger approaching. It is definitely the deliriousness talking, but Kyungsoo is convinced the man could be an angel. He has a warm face, a comforting dimpled smile and huge translucent wings threaded with strands of silver.</p><p>“Is it alright if I check your wound?” He asks.</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and the man walks over, lifting his shirt and slowly peeling away the bandages.</p><p>“Where am I?” Kyungsoo asks, voice cracking.</p><p>“This is the infirmary of the Seelie Court.” He says. “Baekhyun brought you here after the attack on Taeyeon’s home. I’m Yixing, the head healer here. I’ve been looking after you.”</p><p>“How long was I out?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“Hm. In your time, maybe two days? You slipped in and out of consciousness.” Yixing starts gently massaging his wound and Kyungsoo instantly feels better, the pain beginning to fade from a persistent ache to a dull throb.</p><p>“What about everyone else?” Kyungsoo asks. “Are they all okay?”</p><p>“Yes, everyone’s fine.” Yixing tells him, rebandaging the wound. “I’ll let them know you are awake if you are feeling up to visitors. They will be glad to see you; everyone has been so worried. I swear the floor in the hallway has worn away because of Baekhyun’s pacing.”</p><p>“Could I get some water first please?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>“Oh, of course!”</p><p>Yixing brings him over a glass, helping Kyungsoo sit up so he can drink.</p><p>“I’ll just go fetch the others.” Yixing says, setting the glass down on the table beside Kyungsoo.</p><p>Yixing leaves and Kyungsoo sinks back into his pillow. He has slept for two days yet he still feels tired. He figures another five minutes won’t do him any harm, so he shuts his eyes and drifts off again.</p><p>/</p><p>The second time Kyungsoo wakes up, it is to the sound of music. The infirmary is dark now, lit only by the moonlight shining in through the windows. Kyungsoo sits up and pushes away the blankets, slowly getting to his feet and testing his strength. The pain in his side is still dulled, manageable for now. Kyungsoo pads out of the room, taking his time and following the airy sounds.</p><p>He ends up in a small courtyard. In the centre is a pair of giant statues, two fae holding hands with running water surrounding their feet. It is easy to recognise them, even with his limited knowledge on faeries – every human knows of Titania and Oberon.</p><p>Then Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun. He is dressed more casually than Kyungsoo has seen before. He is still wearing the circlet but gone is the corset and other layers of armour. His shirt is like Kyungsoo’s, only black this time, with billowing sleeves. He is sat in front of the statue, leaning up against the wall of the fountain, playing a wooden flute.</p><p>When he stops playing, Kyungsoo claps and Baekhyun jumps, eyes widening. He scrambles to his feet and rushes over to Kyungsoo, reaching for his arms.</p><p>“Are you okay? Should you be out of bed, Yixing says you are to rest –”</p><p>“I think I’ve had enough rest to last me a lifetime at this point.” Kyungsoo jokes. “You play well.”</p><p>“Well I’ve had over a hundred years to perfect it, so I would hope so,” Baekhyun says. “Do you want to sit down?”</p><p>Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun lead him to a bench at the other side of the courtyard, away from the watchful eyes of Baekhyun’s (stone) parents.</p><p>“What do you remember?” Baekhyun asks when they are seated, a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh.</p><p>“The creature in the lake, calling upon the imps, you hurtling down from the sky like a meteor… killing someone.” The memories wash over Kyungsoo and suddenly all he can think about is the way the faerie went limp between his fingers.</p><p>Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s thigh. “You did the right thing.”</p><p>“I know.” Kyungsoo says, because he does – if he hadn’t acted the faerie might have attacked him again and he would have been even more worse off. “Everything I have been learning from Taeyeon was to help protect me in situations like that. It’s different when you’re draining the life from a succulent though.”</p><p>“If it is too much, you can stop.” Baekhyun says. “I don’t want you to have all this new knowledge and power at the detriment of your health.”</p><p>Kyungsoo pauses. “I think I’m fine. Just shaken from the whole ordeal in general, not just… <em>that</em>. I’m guessing I’m out of commission for a little bit anyway, so it will give me more time to process everything.”</p><p>“Yixing says no strenuous activity for a couple of days at least.” Baekhyun says. “You will say if you’re struggling though, right? I care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt any more than you already have.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Baekhyun, really.” Kyungsoo says, flushed. Everything about Baekhyun was so intense – his words, his stare. He is so effortlessly honest.</p><p>Baekhyun hums and removes his hand from Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Okay, I won’t bring it up again.”</p><p>They sit in silence for a moment, the fountain bubbling away. “Does this mean I get my tour of the palace after all?” Kyungsoo asks.</p><p>Baekhyun laughs. “I suppose it does. I’ll wait for Yixing to give you the all clear first, but then we can explore to your hearts content.”</p><p>“Yerim’s going to be so jealous.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughs again. “Maybe I’ll have to send her a souvenir, soften the blow a little.”</p><p>“She would love that,” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>“I’ll get working on it.”</p><p>“Can I hear you play again?” Kyungsoo asks, gesturing to Baekhyun’s flute.</p><p>“Any requests?” Baekhyun asks, bringing it to his lips.</p><p>Kyungsoo shakes his head. Baekhyun starts to play, a slow, mournful tune. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans back on the bench, letting the sound take over. Baekhyun plays another song, then a third, and then he’s leading a sleepy Kyungsoo back into the infirmary and settling him into bed.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Baekhyun whispers, brushing Kyungsoo’s hair away from his forehead.</p><p>Kyungsoo hears music in his dreams.</p><p>/</p><p>Yixing is there the next morning, greeting Kyungsoo with another happy smile. They end up talking about all sorts whilst Yixing works at healing up Kyungsoo’s side – life in Swan City, the fact Yixing had never left the Seelie Court, Kyungsoo’s job and his lessons with Taeyeon. Yixing was attentive, giving Kyungsoo his full attention even when he was using his magic, and Kyungsoo made sure to treat him with the same courtesy when he talked about his work.</p><p>There is a fresh set of clothes waiting at the bottom of Kyungsoo’s bed – “A gift from Baekhyun,” Yixing explains – and Yixing gives him some privacy to change. Kyungsoo is feeling a lot better, more energised than he had the previous day. He makes a mental note to ask Yixing about the intricacies of healing magic later. Kyungsoo hadn’t really given healing magic a second thought before, but now he had experience with it first-hand, he was interested in learning about it, especially since it was in direct opposition to his own power.</p><p>When Kyungsoo is ready, Yixing leads him through the infirmary and out into the Seelie Court. It is bustling, full of faeries moving around, going about their business. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare, and people were staring at him too. Yixing ushered him along, stopping them from getting too close.</p><p>The Seelie Palace is stunning. Able to see it up close this time, Kyungsoo takes in the white marble columns, the statues of Oberon and Titania, the wildflowers growing up the walls. The palace itself twists up into the trees and the houses around it do the same too; some on the ground, others in the treetops. It’s a far cry from what he imagined, even though Baekhyun had described it to him.</p><p>A faerie greets them both, a dimpled smile matching Yixing’s. “I’m Seulgi,” She says. “Prince Baekhyun is with his parents at the moment but he told me to take you to the gardens. I’ll wait with you there until he comes back.”</p><p>Kyungsoo turns back to Yixing with a slight frown. “You’re not coming.”</p><p>“I have to work, unfortunately.” Yixing smiles sadly. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon though, Kyungsoo. This morning was fun.”</p><p>“Definitely, I’ll make sure of it.” Kyungsoo tells him.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Yixing waves goodbye and Kyungsoo turns back to Seulgi, who gestures for Kyungsoo to follow her. From behind, Kyungsoo can study her wings – more butterfly-like than he had seen before, they were a blend of yellow, burnt orange and red; similar in colour but completely different in style to Chanyeol’s. Seulgi makes small talk as they go, pointing out her home in the treetops and waving to her wife.</p><p>Seulgi led him through the open palace foyer, pointing out the staircases that lead to homes of the royal family, sitting atop the trees. They walk out into a grassy clearing, and Kyungsoo feels as though he has wandered into a park. It is filled with fae walking around, some on their own, others with families, some talking, others stretched out on the grass. Seulgi sits with him and answers his questions about life in the Seelie Court, her magic (light, like Baekhyun) and her wife’s (elemental, earth based). Kyungsoo answers her questions too, just like he had with Yixing. She seems fascinated – another faerie who had never crossed the breach.</p><p>“My wife has a few times though,” Seulgi says. “Joohyun is an ecologist and studies the effect the breach has on nature on both sides. When you go back to Swan City, if you look closely, you will see the way the foliage is different, similar to what we have here.”</p><p>Seulgi is in the middle of telling Kyungsoo a story about the time Joohyun had to chase a warren of electric blue bunnies down a busy road in the city in broad daylight when Baekhyun appears, laugh twinkling through the air.</p><p>“Joohyun says she still not lived that down,” He says.</p><p>Seulgi jumps to her feet, bowing her head and Baekhyun waves a hand at her with a smile. “Thank you for looking after him,” Baekhyun says.</p><p>“Of course.” She waves at Kyungsoo before fluttering off.</p><p>“Busy morning?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun drops down onto the grass beside him, stretching out with a groan.</p><p>“That’s an understatement, really.” Baekhyun says with a laugh. “My parents have handed the Sionnach situation over to me to deal with, so I’ve been pulling together all of our resources to try and figure out our next move. We need to eradicate them, obviously, but I don’t want to do it on their grounds, where they have the advantage. I’d rather not do it in the fae realm at all, but then I’d be putting humans at risk and all the fae fighting against the Sionnach at a disadvantage too. It’s a sticky one.”</p><p>“Neutral ground?” Kyungsoo suggests.</p><p>Baekhyun pulls a face. “The only real neutral ground I would want to fight on would be Taeyeon’s land, but that’s putting both her and her home at risk again.”</p><p>Kyungsoo frowns. “That’s true. We would have a giant tentacle monster and an endless supply of undead to call from though.”</p><p>“You raise a good point.” Baekhyun smiles. “It’s something I’ll need to talk over with her, and the others too. This is just a best-case scenario, you know? If an overwhelming number of Sionnach attack the precinct for example, we would just have to deal with it and fight.” Baekhyun frowns. “Anyway, I didn’t invite you over here to talk battle strategies. We have a tour to get to!”</p><p>Baekhyun leaps to his feet, tugging at Kyungsoo’s arm until he is standing too with a laugh.</p><p>“Since we are here, we can start in the gardens,” Baekhyun says, arms wide as he gestures at their surroundings. “I told you before, people can come and go freely from here. It’s the centre point of our community.”</p><p>Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his and pulls him along, leading him past crowds of fae who bow and stare with curiosity as one of their princes pulls along a human stinking of necrotic energy behind him. Baekhyun doesn’t seem phased, but he’s used to the attention, unlike Kyungsoo who is finding it more and more unnerving as the minutes go by. It’s not <em>bad</em>, just different. In Swan City, he’s had faerie’s watch him pass if they place his magical essence, but he spends almost all his time with humans who, although they understand what he does, don’t sense magic the same way fae do. Kyungsoo wonders when the whole keeping-Kyungsoo’s-presence-a-secret thing went out the window and asks Baekhyun.</p><p>“When the Sionnach decided to attack the home of one of the most respected figures in the realm,” Baekhyun explains. “Taeyeon might be a necromancer, but she’s lived a long time and people see her as somewhat of a guide. In knowledge and in death. Fae aren’t happy, they messed with the wrong person.”</p><p>Kyungsoo remembers back to the way Taeyeon had effortlessly taken down multiple faerie’s at once with a flick of her hand, stone-faced. “You can say that again.”</p><p>“Anyway, tour!” Baekhyun says. “I’m temporarily banning talk about you-know-who so we can do this without bringing the mood down. I’ve spent all morning talking about them, can’t I just spend time with my favourite human and not think about them for a few hours?” He’s pouting now.</p><p>Kyungsoo flushes. “Favourite human?” He repeats.</p><p>“Of course,” Baekhyun says, matter of factly. “Let’s go see the giant deer.”</p><p>Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo further away from the palace and into the forest. The giant deer turn out to be – well, giant. Baekhyun hadn’t elaborated on anything other than their name, so Kyungsoo was stunned to see them in all their ten-foot glory in person.</p><p>“Do you want to ride one?” Baekhyun asks. “They are friendly, I promise.”</p><p>“How?” Is all Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun laughs.</p><p>“We fly, silly.” Baekhyun’s wings unfurl out behind him, lighting him up.</p><p>Kyungsoo was a little dubious – he had been unconscious for the only other time he’d been carried by Baekhyun, but he supposed if Baekhyun had been able to carry Kyungsoo all the way from Taeyeon’s to the Seelie Court’s infirmary, he would be fine flying up a couple of feet in the air.</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, pulling him into a tight hug. “Hold on to me,” He says. Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo to tighten his grip and then they are off.</p><p>It’s disorientating. Baekhyun flies them up so quickly Kyungsoo barely has time to blink, and then he is being placed down on the back of one of the deer. Baekhyun lets go for just a second and Kyungsoo panics, but then Baekhyun is sitting down behind him, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Hold onto the fur,” He says, directly into Kyungsoo’s ear, and Kyungsoo shivers as he clutches the soft fur beneath his fingertips.</p><p>Baekhyun shouts something in fae and the deer lifts its head from where it had been grazing on some leaves and slowly starts to move. Another deer close by comes closer to investigate, sniffing over at where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are sat and Baekhyun lifts a hand to rub at its snout. “They won’t bite!” He says and so Kyungsoo slowly reaches out his hand to do the same.</p><p>The deer takes a leisurely stroll around and Baekhyun points out everything he can to Kyungsoo: the wood nymphs watching them that Kyungsoo has to squint to see, barely distinguishable from the bark of the trees they hid behind; the imps riding on the backs of loud birds, pulling at their feathers and making faces at them from above; the small bear like creature perched on a branch, wide eyes investigating the ruckus.</p><p>It’s beautiful and Kyungsoo could live here forever. The thought knocks into him and Kyungsoo’s suddenly overwhelmed by how he can’t imagine life ever going back to the way it was before. Even though he was happy at work, happy with his life, the thought of being surrounded by such sights, living in such a tight knit community, receiving lessons from Taeyeon for as long as she would teach them, being around faeries like Baekhyun every day… it didn’t sound like such a bad life.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Baekhyun rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “You’re all stiff.”</p><p>“Just thinking,” Kyungsoo tells him.</p><p>“About what?” Baekhyun asks.</p><p>“All of this,” Kyungsoo says, gesturing around. “It’s amazing.”</p><p>Baekhyun hums. “I know. It is sights like this I wanted to show you. The fae realm is so much more than what you see in the textbooks. They can’t ever do it justice. It’s a shame all the humans are missing out.”</p><p>“I never want to forget this,” Kyungsoo admits and Baekhyun’s arms squeeze his waist.</p><p>“Then you’ll just have to come and visit again so you won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Post deer adventure, Baekhyun finishes up the tour by pointing out all the other key areas in the Seelie Court. They pass by the busy market, Baekhyun picking up some strange looking purple fruits, and Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of the royal library, open for all to use. Baekhyun promises to take Kyungsoo inside another time, hurrying him along past a choir of singing fae and stopping once they get to a pavilion. There is a raised dais in the centre, engraved with the runes for life, light, water and air.</p><p>“This is where people come to pay respect to magic itself.” He points at the gifts left around the dais: weaved crowns of flowers, fresh bread, and candles. “It is the closest thing we have to something holy. People get engaged here, ask for blessings of health, and love. There is a similar one in the Unseelie Court.”</p><p>Just as Baekhyun finishes talking, a group of young fae run along, taking it turns one by one to stand by the dais and close their eyes. Kyungsoo watches them leave only to be replaced by another faerie, an older lady this time who bows deeply when she reaches the dais.</p><p>“Do you want to give it a go?” Baekhyun asks. “You can just pay your respects if you don’t have anything to wish for.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and joins the small queue of fae who have lined up. When he reaches the dais, he bows his head and closes his eyes. Kyungsoo has plenty of wishes – that he is able to keep his friends and co-workers safe, for this battle with the Sionnach to end soon, that he can come back to the fae realm again in better circumstances. He thinks of Taeyeon and her home, of Jongdae and Chanyeol and the Unseelie Court, then of Yixing and Seulgi, the Seelie Court and of course, Baekhyun. The prince of light with a heart of gold. It has only been a few weeks since this all started and yet Kyungsoo can’t imagine life without any of them.</p><p>Kyungsoo opens his eyes and steps away from the pavilion, over to where Baekhyun is still stood, watching him. “Ready?” He asks and Kyungsoo nods. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo again and Kyungsoo lets out a sound of confusion, clinging onto Baekhyun’s arms just in time to be lifted into their air. They are headed towards the trees around the palace. The closer they get, the better Kyungsoo can see the way the houses are built into the trees – they seem to be cradled in amongst the intricately weaved branches, like a nest hanging in the air. It’s really cool.</p><p>“Give me more warning next time!” Kyungsoo scolds when they land.</p><p>Baekhyun has the decency to look sheepish at the very least. He had put Kyungsoo down in the entry way of the house they had landed in front of. Above the door is fae script – something Kyungsoo really needs to start studying again. He can’t read it, but he doesn’t really need to know faerie to figure out what it says though – the sun carved alongside it is enough of a hint.</p><p>“Welcome to my home,” Baekhyun says, opening the door and walking inside. It is open plan with two main rooms: one a sitting area covered in pillows and the second more of a bedroom, although all of Baekhyun’s clothes seemed to have taken over the space.</p><p>“Are you tired?” Baekhyun asks. “I’ve kept you busy for a few hours now. Hungry?”</p><p>“I could use something to eat,” Kyungsoo says.</p><p>“Make yourself comfy then,” Baekhyun says, passing him the fruits they had brought at the market. “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Baekhyun exits, leaving the door ajar behind him. Kyungsoo sits down on one of the pillows with a sigh, stretching out his legs. Baekhyun’s home was nice, but simpler than Kyungsoo had expected. There are hints of his royal status – when peering into the bedroom, Kyungsoo could see a lot of formal dresswear and human clothes among his daywear, and there were a number of headpieces placed decoratively on shelves. Other than that, the décor was reminiscent of the things Kyungsoo had seen in Taeyeon’s home – symbols of the sun and Seelie Court, a small pile of books on fae history and magic, and a box with what looked like a stack of games.</p><p>Baekhyun was back moments later carrying wicker basket and placing it down in front of Kyungsoo. “I tried to get foods similar to what you’re used to,” He says. “There’s some bread and fruit for now. You’ll get something heartier this evening at dinner.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, tearing into the bread.</p><p>Baekhyun lies on his front beside Kyungsoo, kicking his legs back and forth whilst he watches Kyungsoo eat.</p><p>“I must always have something on my face,” Kyungsoo jokes. “You’re always looking at me.”</p><p>Baekhyun makes a soft noise. “Do you have a problem with that?”</p><p>“I mean, no I just…” Kyungsoo trails off. “You always give me your full attention.”</p><p>“I want you to know I’m listening.” Baekhyun says. “And of course, you have a nice face.”</p><p>Baekhyun sits up and reaches up to brush his thumb against the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth.</p><p>Kyungsoo stutters. “Uh.”</p><p>“You really did have something on your face,” Baekhyun points at the bread. “Crumbs.”</p><p>“Right.” Kyungsoo says, heart pounding loud in his chest as he looks down at his food, away from Baekhyun’s searing gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner at the Seelie Court is a grand affair. The area outside of the palace is turned into a dining area, and Kyungsoo feels as though he’s in the middle of a massive street party. Baekhyun takes him to an empty table and directs him to sit whilst he gets food.</p><p>“Have you had a good day?” A hand presses against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he jumps, turning to see Yixing smiling down at him.</p><p>Kyungsoo nods. “We went to see the deer.” He tells Yixing, making space for him to slide onto the bench beside him. “Baekhyun’s waiting on me hand and foot.”</p><p>“As he should,” Kyungsoo spins to see Taeyeon taking a seat at his other side. He grins at her and she grins back. “Next time you’ll have to take me with you. It’s been a long time since I visited the deer.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Taeyeon,” Kyungsoo says. “How are you? How is your home? Zero? Your… lake monster?”</p><p>Taeyeon laughs. “We’re all well, nothing to worry about here. What about you? Baekhyun was keeping me updated, but I couldn’t get away until now. I had to question the Sionnach corpses.”</p><p>“Find out anything interesting?” Kyungsoo asks, then, “I could have helped.”</p><p>Taeyeon shakes her head. “You were injured and needed to rest. I wouldn’t necessarily say interesting… I don’t think here is the place to discuss it, but let’s just say they had planned to launch another attack in Swan City, but we decimated their forces enough it has forced them to revaluate.”</p><p>“That’s good, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo says. “Gives us more time to prepare.”</p><p>Taeyeon hums. “Hopefully.”</p><p>Baekhyun returns then, a platter of food in his arms. He looks between the three of them and raises an eyebrow. “Wow, this is quite the sight. I’m sure there’s a joke about two necromancers and a healer here somewhere.”</p><p>“I think we would make quiet the team,” Yixing throws an arm over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Striking. Deadly.”</p><p>Baekhyun nods. “Unstoppable. Now move, I want to sit next to Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Don’t be rude Baekhyun,” Taeyeon chides, but Yixing just laughs and stands, moving to sit at the other side of the table.</p><p>“Eat up.” Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo, setting down the platter in front of him. It is filled with all sorts – meats, vegetables, more fruit, and bread. “Then we can have desert and dance.”</p><p>Whilst Baekhyun chatters away to Yixing, Taeyeon places a hand on Kyungsoo’s arm. “Are you okay? Baekhyun told me he talked to you about what happened, but I wanted to check myself. I’m only sorry it wasn’t sooner.” She says, voice quiet. Kyungsoo appreciates her discretion.</p><p>“I’ve had a few days to process it,” Kyungsoo replies. “It still feels… uncomfortable. I don’t like knowing that I killed someone, but I know I had to do something in that moment. You taught me everything you did for a reason. It was just unexpected. I didn’t wake up that morning and think I’d kill someone.”</p><p>“I don’t want to say you’ll get used to it, because you may never,” Taeyeon says. “It is worth remembering though that we grew up in two different worlds. You were taught from a young age to fear what you can do, and to learn how to use your powers to maximum capability is a criminal offense. Here, people feared me, but I was never limited in what I could learn. You won’t be able to fully let go of it all if you’re living in Swan City, but its best to forget those restrictions when you’re here, I think. No-one here is going to arrest you for protecting yourself.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Kyungsoo nods.</p><p>“Of course, she is, she’s Taeyeon the wise.” Baekhyun interrupts and Taeyeon shoots him a withered look.</p><p>“No-one calls me that, Baekhyun.” She says.</p><p>“Not to your face,” He mutters in Kyungsoo’s ear.</p><p>There is a loud barking and Taeyeon sits up straight beside Kyungsoo as Zero comes bounding over to their table, wisps of grey mist solidifying into the fluffy grey poodle. He keeps barking once he materialises, tugging at Taeyeon’s dress and she frowns, standing.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, mirroring her.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but it can’t be good.” Taeyeon murmurs. She turns to Zero. “Go on, I’ll follow.”</p><p>Kyungsoo stands too and Baekhyun immediately places a hand on his shoulder. “You should stay here, just in case.”</p><p>“Baekhyun –” Kyungsoo starts, but Baekhyun is gone, flying off after Taeyeon and disappearing into the trees.</p><p>Kyungsoo scowls and looks over to Yixing who is on his feet too, frowning. He looks over at Kyungsoo and then at their surroundings. “Let me just tell the others to start heading inside. I’ll come with you, but wait for me, alright?” Yixing says.</p><p>Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to answer. There is a loud horn and the fae around him all start to rise, rushing inside their homes. Yixing is gone and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. He manages to grab the attention of one of the fleeing faeries, tugging at their shirt sleeve and asking, “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Someone’s trying to attack us.” Is the response, and Kyungsoo feels sick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am pretty sure the next chapter will be the final one. unfortunately, i'm back at work now lockdown is easing where i live so i have less time to write!! hope to finish this up within the next week or so though :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the warning horn rings in Kyungsoo’s ears. He’s stuck on what to do – finding someone he knows would be his best bet, but Baekhyun and Taeyeon ran into the forest and going in there alone, when the Seelie Court was under attack seemed like an incredibly bad idea. Kyungsoo turns and stalks towards the houses instead. He vaguely remembers the direction Seulgi had pointed to when they had walked past her home earlier. Kyungsoo shouts her name a few times and breathes a sigh of relief when after a few minutes the door to her house comes swinging open.</p>
<p>She is dressed ready for war – armour on, a selection of blades attached to the belt at her waist. Behind her, Joohyun steps out. She is dressed similarly, her dragonfly like teal wings unfurled. They both leap into the air, and Seulgi flies down beside him.</p>
<p>“Here,” Seulgi says. She pulls one of the daggers from her belt and gives it to Kyungsoo. “This will probably come in handy. Follow us, I’ll keep an eye out for Yixing.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo jogs along behind them as they fly off. Around them, others are starting to emerge from their homes, dressed ready for a fight. The sick feeling comes back. It is not his fault, not really – the Sionnach have been trying to destroy human and fae relations for centuries before he came along – but the guilt is still there. If he had been at home today, would they have attacked the Seelie Court? Then again, is it better for them to target the Seelie Court instead of Swan City, where their magic would easily overpower everyone Kyungsoo knows? It is like Baekhyun had said, there is no good option. There never is in war.</p>
<p>With Seulgi and Joohyun’s help, Kyungsoo is able to locate Yixing. He is directing orders to a group of healers and he waves Kyungsoo over when he spots them. “Let’s get you in some armour,” Yixing says. “We can’t have a repeat of last time, not when you’ve only just recovered.”</p>
<p>Yixing helps Kyungsoo suit up, fixing him with a belt like Seulgi’s and giving him another load of daggers. Yixing passes him a shield too. On the front is the same set of runes from the dais in the pavilion, life, light, water, and air. “This is a lot,” Kyungsoo says as he grips it in his hand. It’s like his brain is going into overdrive. The first time he’d used a blade for anything other than cooking or autopsy purposes had been that day by the lake and now he was being handed a dozen more and a shield and expected to defend himself.</p>
<p>“Whack someone over the head with it if you need too,” Yixing tells him. “It doesn’t just have to be used for its intended purpose. Just do whatever it takes to keep yourself alive.”</p>
<p><em>Keep yourself alive</em>. Kyungsoo repeats the mantra in his head as he follows Yixing into the forest. Magic permeates the air around them, Kyungsoo can sense it the way he can sense a thunderstorm from the humidity in the air. The magic sits, heavy, just below the surface, waiting for the opportunity to strike.</p>
<p>It doesn’t take long. The Sionnach are on them almost instantly, diving down from the trees. Seelie fae spring up into the air to meet them, and Kyungsoo continues to rush forward, dodging bolts of lightening and clusters of tumbling rocks. Yixing is right by his side and they move deeper into the forest.</p>
<p>A group of Sionnach come flying towards them, all seemingly headed for Kyungsoo, and he lifts his dagger, wondering how he was going to take them all at once when a powerful tornado tears through the air and swallows them all. Kyungsoo has to press his feet into the earth to keep his balance and he watches as they fly out, spinning wildly right into the arms of Chanyeol who is waiting, palms alight. He burns them to a crisp and Kyungsoo kicks himself because <em>duh</em>. Magic. That is how he can take them all on.</p>
<p>“Jongin!” Yixing calls, and a faerie appears right in front of them, seemingly out of nowhere. His dark hair is covering his eyes and his wings seem to glitch in and out of sight.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun’s looking for you.” Jongin says to Kyungsoo. “He’s not too far from here.”</p>
<p>“Jongin will keep you safe now,” Yixing says. “I need to help attend to the fallen. Be careful, Kyungsoo. The Sionnach won’t stop until they get what they want.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Kyungsoo tells him, and Yixing nods before rushing off to assist a group of faerie’s carrying someone through the fray.</p>
<p>Jongin leads Kyungsoo through the clash. The Sionnach are watching them, but not attacking and Kyungsoo is confused until he takes in his surroundings. There are dozens of illusory Kyungsoo and Jongin’s all around them and Kyungsoo is in awe. He has so many questions.</p>
<p>“Keep moving forward,” Jongin says. “Don’t react. It’ll make it harder for them to tell what is real and what isn’t.”</p>
<p>The illusions flicker every so often, but they are solid again in the blink of an eye. Kyungsoo makes a note to ask when all this is over about Jongin’s power – he has barely heard anything about trickery fae magic.</p>
<p>They make it to Baekhyun unscathed. A few of the Sionnach take swipes at the illusions and growl when their weapons pass right through them. Jongin doesn’t drop the illusion when they reach the small clearing, he in fact makes it bigger. There is an infinite number of fake Kyungsoo’s, and it sends even more confusion rippling through the air.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is surrounded by the Sionnach. There is a bright white light coming from his wings, so bright that Kyungsoo can’t look directly at him without wincing. Seulgi and Joohyun are there too – Seulgi shooting out rays of light as a distraction and Joohyun taking advantage of it to send thorny vines wrapping around the ankles of the Sionnach and dragging them to the ground below.</p>
<p>It is Taeyeon who catches Kyungsoo’s eye though. He has only ever caught glimpses of her wings before; they were normally furled tightly against her back, covered by her hair or by a cloak. Right now, they are on full display. Taeyeon’s wings are skeletal, each wing made up of hundreds of individual bones. Black smoke curls around them and combined with her black eyes and the pure necromantic energy radiating off of her, it was hard not to feel overwhelmed by her presence. Taeyeon could be terrifying when she needed to be.</p>
<p>When Taeyeon notices him, she calls out “Remember what I taught you! We might not have a lake at our disposal now, but there is still plenty that you can do.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo looks around. Taeyeon’s right. A sudden wash of confidence rushes over his body. This was different to the previous attack. Although they had been taken by surprise again, Kyungsoo <em>knew</em> he was more capable. He had to be – there were hundreds more lives at stake, the entirety of the Seelie Court was at risk.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate when he spots a handful of fallen Sionnach. He closes his eyes and repeats the familiar fae words and when he opens them again, the Sionnach are slowly rising to their feet. Kyungsoo has them tear the masks from their faces. Their eyes are hollow and their faces gaunt. “Attack.” He orders, and then they are all flying off, teeth bared and daggers out.</p>
<p>One Sionnach attempts to rush Kyungsoo whilst he’s busy and Kyungsoo throws his shield, hitting the faerie right on the head. Before it can move again, vines wrap around its legs and pull it deeper into the trees. Joohyun waves as she flies past and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo runs around the forest, reanimating all of the dead Sionnach he sees and turning them on their own kind. He inflicts painful boils on one faerie that tries to attack him and sends another falling from the sky gasping for breath. Kyungsoo can see pixies, swarming the Sionnach like wasps and dryads pouncing on the Sionnach when they distracted and turning them to bark.</p>
<p>Baekhyun is right beside him, stunning his targets with bright lights and then sending daggers flying at them with neat precision. This battle is something else. At the lake, Kyungsoo could at least see how many Sionnach were attacking them, but right now it was dark, and the trees provided enough cover for the Sionnach to hide behind. They just kept coming in endless waves and Kyungsoo could feel himself tiring.</p>
<p>There is a shift in the air, and everyone seems to falter for a second. The battle continues, but Kyungsoo can sense something powerful and he turns to Baekhyun to see his eyes darting around. “What is it?” Kyungsoo presses. “Something bad?”</p>
<p>Baekhyun doesn’t have a chance to answer. Gasps seem to be coming from every direction and Kyungsoo swirls around just in time to see two figures gliding into their midst.</p>
<p>“Enough.” One of them says, and the battle comes to a halt.</p>
<p>Titania is just as intimidating in person as she is in the textbooks. Her face is set into a scowl and she is dressed for war – intricate armour, with two sharp spears strapped to her back. Oberon looks just as powerful stood beside her and Kyungsoo watches as everyone hesitates.</p>
<p>“First you attack the humans we have worked hard to cement a relationship with, then you attack our own and now you have the audacity to attempt to start a war in the middle of <em>my</em> court?” Titania’s words are sharp. Some of the Sionnach’s wings droop, their bravado gone in an instant. “You are disgrace to all of fae-kind.”</p>
<p>“Put down your weapons and surrender,” Oberon orders.</p>
<p>The Sionnach begin to obey. The Seelie fae don’t; Kyungsoo sees Jongdae keep his bow and arrow trained on the Sionnach as they slowly fly down to the ground. It’s a good job really, because the minute everyone else’s guard drops, one of the Sionnach lunges for Baekhyun and aims a dagger right for his heart.</p>
<p>Time seems to stop for a second and then everyone is moving at once. Jongdae shoots his arrow, Chanyeol sends two balls of fire the faerie’s way and Zero shifts into phantom form, moving to engulf the faerie in a toxic dark mist.</p>
<p>It is Kyungsoo who gets there first though. All he can think about is Baekhyun and he lifts his hands, channelling every last ounce of his magic into a beam of necromantic energy. The faerie chokes, clawing at its throat as it gasps for air before its skin crumbles to dust.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo falls to his knees and Taeyeon is at his side instantly, helping him back to his feet. There is concern on her face, but pride too and she pulls him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Baekhyun –”</p>
<p>He looks over Taeyeon’s shoulder to see Baekhyun surrounded by healers. Yixing is there, shouting out orders and he watches as they lift Baekhyun into the air and fly him back in the direction of the infirmary. It kicks everyone else into motion too – Chanyeol and Jongdae start rounding up the Sionnach and others start helping the injured back to the court.</p>
<p>“Yixing is a phenomenal healer, Baekhyun will be fine.” Oberon says, and it takes Kyungsoo a second to register that the king is addressing <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Taeyeon keeps her arms wrapped around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo is thankful because without her, he would not be stood upright.</p>
<p>“I have to admit, when Baekhyun told us of the ambassador’s plan to bring humans to the fae realm to learn more magic, I was sceptical. Not for the reasons that the Sionnach were, of course, but this isn’t the first time a plan like this has been proposed.” Oberon continues. “It is clear that this time, it was successful. Taeyeon has taught you well in the short amount of time you have spent together.”</p>
<p>“Kyungsoo was already skilled,” Taeyeon says. “He’s a quick learner too.”</p>
<p>“That is clear.” Oberon smiles at Kyungsoo. “It’s nice to meet you finally, Kyungsoo. Titania and I have heard about you from our son. Thank you for helping to protect out home.”</p>
<p>“It’s the least I can do,” Kyungsoo says.</p>
<p>Oberon turns to Taeyeon. “Do you require any assistance?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head. “No. I can do it alone. I was thinking I could teach Kyungsoo, actually.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Oberon says. “I’m sure we will be seeing you around, Kyungsoo.” And with that, Oberon and Titania depart.</p>
<p>“Teach me what?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as they are gone.</p>
<p>Taeyeon walks him over to a fallen log and sits him down. “There are parts of necromancy that took me years to tap into. I spent a lot of time with Joohyun talking about death and decay and we realised that when it comes to death, I can also speed up the process just a little. Watch.”</p>
<p>Taeyeon drops to her knees and puts her hands on the body of a dead faerie. They are Seelie, apparent from the water rune tattooed on their chest. Taeyeon recites some words in fae – he recognises peace and rest – and he watches as fungi and flowers start to grow from the corpse, shrouding the body. Taeyeon moves onto the next faerie, and the next, even completing the ritual with the fallen Sionnach. When he’s feeling steady enough, Kyungsoo gets to his feet and walks over to help, and by the time they have circled around all of the bodies, Kyungsoo is able to assist in laying the fae to rest.</p>
<p>“You must be exhausted.” Taeyeon says when they are finished. The night sky is a dark purple now, stars twinkling above them. “Worried about Baekhyun too, I bet. Come on, let’s go see how he is doing. Then you need to rest.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The atmosphere in the Seelie Court is sombre. Fae sit at the tables they had been sat at earlier for dinner, only this time they are more muted, some with broken bones, others comforting those who are crying. Taeyeon leads Kyungsoo straight to the infirmary, the healers pointing in the direction of Baekhyun’s room instantly when she asks.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo isn’t sure what to expect. When Baekhyun had been carried away, he hadn’t been moving. It’s a pleasant surprise to see him sitting upright and talking with Yixing when they enter, and Baekhyun’s bright smile forces all of the remaining tension out of his body.</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks.</p>
<p>“Peachy,” Baekhyun responds, laughing when Kyungsoo scowls. “Seriously, I’m fine. The blade was poisoned but Yixing was at my side before it even had the chance to enter my bloodstream. Right?”</p>
<p>Yixing shakes his head fondly. “You are overexaggerating my skills. You just got lucky. Any closer to your heart and things might have turned out differently.”</p>
<p>“Fortunately, that’s not the reality we are living in.” Baekhyun says. “What about you? Yixing told me what you did. I’m sad I missed it.”</p>
<p>“It was quite spectacular,” Taeyeon says. “Your parents were quite impressed.”</p>
<p>“As they should be.” Baekhyun grins. He looks over at Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>“I’m tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week.” Kyungsoo says. “Other than that, I’m fine. No stab wounds for me this time.”</p>
<p>“No, that was all me.” Baekhyun laughs. “Do you want to sleep at my place? I don’t think I’ll be allowed out of the infirmary tonight.” He looks at Yixing who nods.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo hesitates. “Actually, I’d like to go <em>home</em> home. Sleeping in my own bed will do me some good, I think.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Baekhyun tries to get out of bed, but Yixing is there to push at his shoulders until he’s lying back against the pillows of his infirmary bed. “Taeyeon, will you –”</p>
<p>“I’ve got it.” Taeyeon says. “I’ll take you home and you can sleep, and we can come back again when you’re well rested.”</p>
<p>“Is there nothing else I can do to help here first?” Kyungsoo asks. “The damage…”</p>
<p>“You’ve helped enough already, by assisting me.” Taeyeon says. “You are only human, Kyungsoo. I’m sure there will be something you can help with after you’ve rested.”</p>
<p>“Before you go, can I steal you for a moment?” Baekhyun asks.</p>
<p>“We’ll be outside.” Yixing says, leaving the room with Taeyeon following closely behind.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo walks closer to Baekhyun’s bed. He takes full stock of his injuries – the bandages wrapped across his left shoulder and his chest, the small cuts and bruises littering his bare skin. There is a tear in his wings too, and before he realises what he is doing, Kyungsoo reaches out, as if to touch it. He snatches his hand back last minute. “Your wings…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Baekhyun pulls a face. “I wasn’t being careful.”</p>
<p>“Will they heal?” Kyungsoo asks.</p>
<p>“Possibly, but not for a while. Wings aren’t like skin. Yixing’s magic will definitely help the process along, but it’s more of a waiting game.” Baekhyun says. “It’s not too bad of a tear though, it could have been worse. If it had been torn through completely, I wouldn’t be able to fly.”</p>
<p>“That’s true.” Kyungsoo says. “What happens now? The Sionnach…”</p>
<p>“They’ll no doubt regroup, and amass more forces, but for now, I think we are safe. <em>You</em> are safe.” Baekhyun says. “I think we should keep up the fae patrols of the precinct and your house for a little while, just to be sure, but I don’t think we will have any issue with the Sionnach, not for a while at least.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief.” Kyungsoo says. “What about everything else? The ambassador’s education scheme? My lessons with Taeyeon?”</p>
<p>“Things can start moving forward. Now the main threat has been dealt with, the humans over in Swan City will be more comfortable with allowing others like you to cross over the breach.” Baekhyun says. “Taeyeon will of course keep giving you lessons for as long as you want them. I was actually thinking, it might be useful for all the new humans visiting to have someone like you to show them around. Ease their worries.”</p>
<p>“What like a human tour guide of the fae realm? Will I get paid?” Kyungsoo jokes.</p>
<p>“If you want.” Baekhyun says, seriously. “Think about it.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Kyungsoo says. “It sounds like a good idea.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun yawns.</p>
<p>“I best get going.” Kyungsoo says. “It looks like you’re in need of sleep just as much as I am.”</p>
<p>“You’ll definitely come back when you are rested, right?” Baekhyun asks, reaching out to take Kyungsoo’s hand. “I barely got started with my tour. We still have so much to see together.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Kyungsoo says, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sleeps like he is floating on the clouds. In total, he is passed out for close to fifteen hours, and when he wakes, he still feels like he could sleep for longer. He resists the urge though, he wants to get back to the fae realm, to see Baekhyun and the others, help in any way he can.</p>
<p>Taeyeon is waiting for him when he leaves his bedroom. She had commandeered his sofa after making sure he was fed and was still sat in the same position that he had left her in. Zero is perched on her lap and her eyes are closed. Kyungsoo would have guessed she was asleep if she wasn’t petting at Zero’s fur.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” She says, opening her eyes and looking over when he enters. “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“I think that was the best night’s sleep I’ve had in my entire life.” Kyungsoo tells her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad. It was much needed.” Taeyeon laughs. “Come on, get yourself dressed and fed and we can head back through the breach. I know you’re eager to go back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air seems a little lighter when they arrive at the Seelie Court. Kyungsoo is stopped by fae who want to thank him for his help, much to his surprise. Jongdae waves them over to a table where he is sat with Chanyeol, Jongin and another faerie, who is introduced by Chanyeol as Sehun, the one who created all of the tornados raging through the forest.</p>
<p>“They were really cool.” Kyungsoo tells him, and Sehun looks pleased.</p>
<p>“The queen wants to talk to you,” Jongdae says.</p>
<p>“The <em>queen</em>?” Kyungsoo looks over to Taeyeon who shrugs. “About what?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s obvious.” Jongdae says. “She’s not the biggest fan of humans really, Oberon is the one who has done all of the work to secure human and fae relations. You impressed her.”</p>
<p>Having Oberon address Kyungsoo after the battle had been one thing, but for Titania to request an audience with him was another. These were two immortal beings, ones that great songs and plays had been written about. Yet here Kyungsoo was, being invited to talk with one of them. His palms start to sweat, and the nerves must be written on his face because Taeyeon places a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you.” Taeyeon says. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>“Baekhyun will be there too, I’m sure” Jongdae says.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo doesn’t want to keep the queen of faeries waiting so he gets up and follows Taeyeon as she leads him to the palace. They travel through maze like corridors and Taeyeon explains that this part of the palace at least is built underground.</p>
<p>The throne room itself is huge. To make up for the lack of natural light, there are hundreds of candles lining the walls, alongside portraits of a number of royals. Kyungsoo wonders how many of them are Baekhyun’s siblings. Titania is sitting in her throne, looking as regal as ever. Her dress is ornate and covered in glittering gems. Baekhyun is stood beside her, hands in his pockets and they are talking quietly.</p>
<p>They fall silent as Kyungsoo and Taeyeon approach, and Kyungsoo wishes he’d had the foresight to wear something more formal. Meeting the queen in an old sweatshirt and comfy bottoms would definitely go down as one of his worst faux pas. It’s hard to feel too stressed though, because Baekhyun grins and steps down to stand beside them when they reach the front of the throne room.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo bows his head. Both Baekhyun and Taeyeon are silent, so he takes in a deep breath and asks, “You asked to speak to me, your highness?” Blunder number two. How do you address a faerie queen? Kyungsoo should have asked before they entered.</p>
<p>“I did.” Titania says. “I wanted to thank you personally for everything you have done for the Seelie Court. We don’t often allow humans to walk through our realm as freely as you do, and like my husband said, we had our doubts. You have proved many people wrong, myself included.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Kyungsoo says.</p>
<p>“I am aware Baekhyun has already discussed with you the possibility of having you here to help welcome other humans to our realm, and I have an additional proposition.” Titania glances over at Taeyeon. “I’m sure by now you have realised that Taeyeon has become a guide for many within our realm. She has spoken to Oberon and I about how much she has enjoyed teaching you and well, I think it only makes sense that she takes you on as an apprentice.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo looks over to Taeyeon who smiles at him.</p>
<p>“This way you can keep coming to visit even when I run out of things to show you,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a quiet laugh at that, because Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun could have taken him on a hundred tours of the fae realm and Kyungsoo would keep on coming back.</p>
<p>“There are many things for me still to teach you, if you would like to learn them.” Taeyeon says.</p>
<p>“I would love too.” Kyungsoo says. He turns back to Titania who is watching him intently. “I like the sound of that idea.”</p>
<p>Titania nods. “I’m sure between yourself, my son and Taeyeon, you can sort out the details. My son sees something special in you, Do Kyungsoo, and I look forward to seeing it myself.”</p>
<p>Titania dismisses them and they all bow before leaving the room. As soon as the doors are shut behind them, Baekhyun claps his hands together. “This is so exciting. It feels like the start of something significant, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo nods. “You’re right, it does.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As evening takes over, Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo back to his home. Taeyeon had parted ways with them after they had finished up at the palace with a promise to be in touch soon, and Baekhyun had taken it upon himself to make sure Kyungsoo grew fully immersed in the Seelie Court. Kyungsoo met dozens of new fae, only remembering half of their names. He had spoken to Jongin about trickery and illusion magic and to Sehun about his hurricanes and made a deal that he would visit the Unseelie Court with them, Chanyeol and Jongdae soon. Seulgi and Joohyun had stopped by to talk, and Yixing also turned up eventually and before he knew it, the sky was dark, and everyone was retreating to their homes.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?” Baekhyun asks.</p>
<p>“How surreal this all feels. A month ago, I didn’t even know you existed and now I’m making plans to spend half my time here.” Kyungsoo says. “I should probably talk to Minseok. I don’t just want to up and quit my job, I’d miss everybody there.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’ll understand. This is an excellent opportunity for you. Besides, with you gone, Yerim can take over as chief medical examiner. I think she’s been vying for that spot since she started working there.” Baekhyun laughs. “Which reminds me, I was thinking about what souvenir to send to her and I think a woodcarving would be nice. Maybe her name in fae script? Or a pendant or sorts. Something she can show off to the others and make them jealous.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun lists another handful of ideas until he trails off and raises and eyebrow at Kyungsoo. “What?”</p>
<p>“You are truly something else.” Kyungsoo says.</p>
<p>Baekhyun tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re just so thoughtful. Even that first day we met, and you took me out to lunch and ordered all those extra dishes to make sure I had enough to eat.” Kyungsoo says. “That was before I even knew you were a prince. Your kind, you listen, you are bold. I’ve never met someone whose magic suits them the way it suits you. You are a literal light in the dark for your people.”</p>
<p>“I – I don’t really know what to say to that.” Baekhyun’s face is red and he looks down at the floor. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad we met, even though the circumstances weren’t great.” Kyungsoo continues. “I think my life is a lot better with you in it.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun’s smile lights up the room. “I’m glad we met too Kyungsoo. You are the first human I have been able to call a friend and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>“I feel like we should have some champagne or something. Make a toast.” Kyungsoo says.</p>
<p>“A toast to what?” Baekhyun asks.</p>
<p>“To new beginnings, new opportunities, new dreams.” Kyungsoo lists. “Everything.”</p>
<p>“To all of that and more,” Baekhyun says, taking Kyungsoo’s hands into his own and clasping them tightly. “I hope to be with you every step of the way.”</p>
<p>Kyungsoo falls asleep like that on the mass of pillows with Baekhyun’s hands still holding his own, with a burning warmth in his chest, content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the end :) thanks for reading everyone</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- sionnach is celtic for fox and foxes are one of the few natural predators of swans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>